Love Potion 9
by jrichville
Summary: "Pucca, Garu's going to live with you for a couple of days. You take care of him and Ching and I'll take care of the antidote."-There are some decisions that could either kill you or change your life, break your heart or make it whole... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Just made a few changes (in terms of cohesion, consistencies, grammar, spelling, etc.) but story is basically still the same. I thought the ending was a bit rushed so I made some not too drastic changes.**

0o0o0o

Love Potion #9

_Day 1- Introduction_

_6:00 am_

Shaman excitedly ran through the forest clutching his precious treasure in his chest as he did so. He was running to find Clown to share his bit of good news.

Shaman saw him at their camp concentrating on sharpening their weapons. Clown was sitting on a trunk pumping his legs on the paddles of a stone wheel. He carefully held the edge of the sword on the wheel. It sparked from the friction but he didn't seem to mind. He rarely minded anything really.

Out of breath, he bent over and clamped his hands just above his knees to support his weight as he gasped in air.

"I-_gasp_-I did it!" He said without preamble. Clown eyes flickered to him before returning his attention to his task.

Shaman was smart enough to know that he shouldn't wait for a response, so he continued. "I made a love potion and it worked!" He proudly held out the small bottle for Clown to see. Inside the mirky concoction glowed an eerie purple.

Clown raised disbelieving eyes from the potion to him. "How do you know it would work? Everything you've ever done was either ineffective or it was effective for a _different_ purpose. I learned to expect that whenever you do another of your magic."

Shaman's eyebrows slammed together in hurt pride. He didn't understand half of what Clown said but Shaman recognized that his companion didn't believe him. He straightened himself then crossed his arms over his chest. "It worked this time. I tested it out, you see. I sprinkled it on some squirrels- just a little bit- and I could see they loved each other instantly."

Clown eyed him weirdly then he looked somewhat disgusted. Shaman always thought Clown was cynical so Shaman felt obligated to defend the squirrels. "It's true. At first, they fainted. I really thought I messed up again and killed them but when they woke up minutes later, the male one became all caring and gentlemanly and tried to help the female one up a tree. Although, she wouldn't budge when he kept pushing at her from behi-"

"STOP! I get the idea! But I wish to _hell_ that I don't." Clown cried out as if Shaman offended his criminal sensibilities. Then, he seemed to want to tell Shaman something but then thought better of it and clamped his mouth shut.

Poor Clown. He couldn't know the mysteries of love.

But Shaman did and he put all his knowledge to create the perfect love potion. Although, he was shocked when he realized that it worked. He guessed it was because he wasn't used to the fact that his creations did the job they're supposed to.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Clown asked still eyeing him weirdly.

"I'm going to give it to Chief as a present. She's with Tobe now but I know she'll be happy with me once I give this to her. " Shaman said giddily. He believed no one else knew his deeper admiration for their Chief. But Clown's eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

"I know she will. But..." Shaman's face fell when he added that small word. "that's because she's going to want to use it on Tobe." Clown said it slowly so he could absorb his words.

_Stupid!_ He was just so stupid. He should've known she was just going to use his hard labor on Tobe. Perfectly effective but useless now.

Feeling the rage boiling inside him, he furiously threw the bottle with all his might. He heard Clown gasp when they saw the potion getting smaller and smaller until it was lost among the trees.

"You are such an _idiot_!" Clown railed at him. His usually stoic veneer was gone and was replaced by exasperation. Clown had stopped his task and was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed irritatedly.

"Don't rub it in. I should've known she would just use-"

"Not that you bungling moron! Since you seem to like her, why didn't you think about using it on _her_?"

_Oh._

Clown shook his head when he watched Shaman process that bit of information.

"I guess that means we have to find it huh?" Shaman said wearily.

"No. It's gone already. That bottle was made of glass." When Shaman still looked as if he expected him to explain further. He took a calming breath, "Since it's made of glass, it's probably broken by now and it's contents spilled." He spoke slowly, waiting for him to absorb it.

Shaman gasped as if he just realized it. Clown didn't know how he and Jing-jing could sometimes tolerate him. "Can't you make another?"

"No... I don't know how anymore." He looked away sadly.

Clown shook his head at the irony. Shaman, for some twist of fate, created a successful potion only for him to throw it away in his ignorance. If it weren't for him irritating him all the time, he would've felt sorry for the idiot.

0o0o0o

Garu was walking through the forest. It was very early in the morning and he had just finished fishing and was about to go home when he heard a rustling sound.

Alert and already posing for a fight, Garu dropped his fishing gear. That was when he heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere above him.

He looked up only to feel a warm liquid splash on his face. It stung his eyes and he could feel it dripping from his neck to his chest wetting his clothes in the process.

Garu wiped it from his face with his hand and opened his eyes. That was when he realized that the substance on his palm was glowing purple.

"What the-" Garu tried to shake his hands to flick it off but the substance sank itself unto his skin.

He could feel the intense heat rushing through his veins. He cried in agony. He felt like it was burning him alive.

Then just as suddenly, his heart started pounding harder in his chest. Faster and faster it went until he felt like he couldn't breathe. After what seemed like a century, he stopped breathing and his heart stopped pounding and everything went black.

0o0o0o

_7:20 am_

Ching was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room engrossed in a magazine she was reading. She was at the hospital waiting for Garu to wake up.

She got up from her chair and walked to the side of the bed where Garu was sleeping peacefully. She gave a long sigh of relief although her heart was still pounding from the rush of adrenaline she got from their experience in the woods.

She and Pucca were in the lake having a picnic when they heard a loud cry. They rushed through the trees following the gut-wrenching screams until they saw Garu huddled in a tight ball.

Pucca instantly went to him and Ching was just right at her heels. When they realized that Garu had no pulse, Pucca immediately administered CPR. Ching automatically ran to get help.

When Ching came back with two paramedics, she saw Pucca still trying to revive Garueven though it was already more than half an hour.

_They were too late._

They really tried to get there sooner but it was hard to manoeuvre a vehicle through the dense forest.

Ching's heart broke when she saw Pucca's face. She had a blank expression on her face as if she couldn't register the situation. She was in a state of shock. And who wouldn't be in her case? Garu just died on her.

Ching tried to comfort Pucca at the same time tell her that the paramedics can take care of Garu. It wasn't easy. Pucca suddenly screamed his name and kept telling him to wake up. The paramedics tried to pry him from her but she hugged Garu and wouldn't let go.

That was when they all heard a hoarse whisper saying, "_umm-ka.._."

Pucca tensed and Ching held her breath. "_u-kah.._." Garu whispered incoherently again in Pucca's ear but his eyes were still closed.

The dazed Pucca laid him gently on the ground and Ching gently tugged her away so the paramedics could examine and give him the necessary treatment.

Ching shook her head as she remembered the shocked and bewildered expressions on her companions' faces when all they got from Garu was one mumbled word, "_sleepy.._." Ching guessed their expressions reflected hers too.

But what topped the list of weird things for that morning alone was when Garu opened his eyes slowly and gazed at Pucca with a tender expression on his face and said-

"Hi!" a cheerful voice broke her out of her reverie. Ching turned to the door to see who it was but no one else was in the room with her except..._Garu._

He was smiling up at her as if he all had was just a good sleep. "You look pretty." Ching stared at him in disbelief.

_He never complimented me on my looks before. Or anybody else for that matter._

"Thanks, Garu..." She said hesitantly since she didn't know what to make of his mood.

"Of course, you're always pretty..." Garu grinned still looking a bit groggy, "You're also sweet, kind, thoughtful, a good friend to everybody..." Ching felt an answering smile on her face at Garu's apparently good mood. He wasn't acting like his usually silent and stoic self and the softened features on his face made him look boyishly cute.

Interested in what Garu thought about her, she sat on the bed beside him. So what if he wasn't himself? It didn't make what he was saying any less heartfelt, right?

She was still listening to Garu's non-stop praising so she didn't hear the door opening.

"...cute, generous, sweet-oh I said that already. But you're all those things though." Whatever happened with him on that forest must be _really_drastic for him to change personalities in a matter of hours. But in spite of his good mood, Ching still felt chilled with worry about what could've happened to him to act this way.

Ching smiled at him more sincerely this time. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to-"

"And I like you." Garu interrupted then he grasped her hand, "I think I have a crush on you."

Ching's amused smile faded and her eyes widened. She was about to say something when she heard a choking sound behind her.

She froze.

She didn't dare turn around to see if the person at the door was Pucca. Ching practically had to drag her out so she would take a break and get something to eat. Now after everything Pucca had been through, she was going to see Garu hitting on Ching. It wouldn't matter that Garu wasn't himself, she still felt like the worst best friend ever.

"Hey Abyo!" Garu had a silly smile on his face.

Ching's head whipped around to see Abyo standing outside the door looking at them awkwardly. Ching breathed a sigh of relief that it was only him and not Pucca. Abyo wouldn't care. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything.

Ching felt her insides twinge with something she couldn't understand.

"Hey." Abyo replied solemnly. Ching's brows cocked in amusement. It was as if the two friends switched bodies since Abyo was the more optimistic and cocky of the two.

"I was just..." Garu sounded tired and he yawned as he continued, "I was just telling Ching that I have a-"

"I heard." Garu seemed oblivious of Abyo's darker mood. Ching thought it must have been from the scare and worry he felt when Ching told him on the phone that Garu was in the hospital. Ching could hear them from Abyo's voice when he asked which room they were in.

"I want to tell you something. Come closer." Garu sounded as if he was drifting back to sleep. But when Abyo leaned his ear closer to Garu, Garu suddenly pulled him down and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"_Aah_!" Abyo had jumped away from the bed far from Garu's reach. "What the_fuck_man! Gross." He rubbed hard on his cheek as if he could erase the experience.

"I love you man. You're like family to me. No- you're more. Like a- like a piece of my heart." Garu gave them both a sleepy smile. "I love both of you guys." Then he snuggled deeper in his covers and slept.

Ching gaped at them.

For long moments, Ching and Abyo didn't say anything. Then Ching broke the silence, "You-You're like a piece of his- his _heart._" Then Ching was in a fit of giggles. She was trying hard to keep quiet as not to wake Garu but it wasn't an easy task. She pinched her arm hard to stop her laughing.

Abyo still looked weirded out by Garu's rare but intense show of emotion. He chuckled amusedly while he shook his head incredulously.

When his mirth subsided, his eyes clouded again when he looked at Garu then back at Ching. "He's still holding your hand." Abyo said rubbing his nape consciously.

"Huh?" Ching looked down and saw that Garu was indeed holding her. She slipped from his grasp and stood up. She walked up to Abyo in that unconscious grace of hers with a worried frown on her face. "What's wrong Abyo?"

"Don't know. I guess I'm just stressed." Abyo mumbled rubbing a hand over his chest. Ching thought he sounded as if he was talking more to himself than to her.

0o0o0o

Hours later, Garu was still asleep. Pucca was sitting on a chair beside watching him with a worried frown on her face.

They were alone since she volunteered to stay with him while her friends talked to his doctor.

"Pucca..." Garu mumbled in his sleep. He'd been doing that since the morning at the woods but Pucca couldn't help the surprise she felt everytime he did. He never answered her though. He just went on sleeping. Pucca stood up from her chair and sat on the bed.

"Oh, Garu." Pucca lovingly stroked back the hair on his forehead. She was startled when Garu's eyes suddenly swung open.

"Pucca, I'm in love with you." Pucca's hand stilled as her stunned mind processed his words. Not waiting for an answer he grasped her hand on his forehead and kissed her palm setting a wild fire rushing to her arm before settling on the pit of her belly.

"Garu, you- you already said that this morning in the ambulance." Pucca's heart was hammering in her chest and her throat was tight with emotion just as they had been when he first said them. "Just try to get better, okay? That's just relief and gratitude you're feeling."

"I'm. In love. With you." Garu let go of her hand and pushed himself on a sitting position. He cocked his head and looked at Pucca with his glazed eyes.

It wasn't the most romantic declaration of love when he said it a matter-of-factly but Pucca felt herself melting all the same. She ignored the small voice in her mind warning her that something didn't feel right.

_How could this not be right? Garu's in love with her_! The words kept circling in her mind and Pucca felt like bursting with happiness.

When Garu pulled her to him, Pucca didn't protest. Pucca turned her face and kissed him. Her stomach did a series of acrobatic stunts when Garu returned her kiss.

Their first _real_kiss! Pucca's mind shouted. In all their years growing up together, this was the first time Garu ever kissed her back. And it was everything she imagined it would be, sweet, gentle and loving.

She ignored the warning voice and lost herself in the moment. She clutched at his shoulders feeling her bones and muscles turn to quivering jelly at the hypnotic slide of his lips to her cheek then to her earlobe.

Pucca.

Pucca.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she kept hearing her name but she ignored it. The only thing that existed was Garu's lips on sensitive skin.

"Pucca!" She recognized Ching's voice and she pulled away from Garu startled. She scrambled to her feet and slowly turned around to face the witnesses of their make out session.

Ching, Abyo and Dr. Claus were standing in the room outside the door with similarly amused expressions. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

It was Dr. Clause who broke the awkward silence with his polite and professional voice "We were just talking about you... Come out here for a moment please."

When Pucca closed the door behind her, she scowled at Ching and Abyo who were still looking amusedly. Then she turned her attention to the doctor.

"What's wrong with Garu, doctor?" Pucca asked.

"Frankly, I have no idea." He said tapping a pencil on his clipboard. "I can't match any of his symptoms to any sickness or disorder I currently know. But, and I don't know how it happened, when I gave him all the tests I believed could tell me more about his condition, all his test results turned out normal. Except that he's still a bit disoriented, I can't see anything wrong with him."

Abyo chuckled, "I do. He's not all _up there_. I think he dropped several IQ points_,_you know. Plus he _never_ told me he loved me before. And he just confessed to Ching that- Oomph!" Ching had elbowed him hard on the ribs.

"Well, the point I'm making is that he can go. But the moment he starts to complain about anything on any part of his body, I want to be called immediately or have Garu brought back here. To do that, someone has to stay with him." Dr. Claus looked at her expectantly and Pucca found herself hesitant to volunteer. Of course she wanted to look after Garu but after what they'd just witnessed, it was hard to say it out loud.

"I'll do it." She forced herself to say knowing Ching and Abyo were only waiting for her to volunteer.

"Perfect." Dr. Claus smiled down at her, "Now I'll leave you with Garu to tell him about your plans."

0o0o0o

Garu was looking around the room his eyes bright and humorous albeit a tad impatient. Abyo wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him.

Abyo watched Pucca sit beside Garu. Despite his earlier amusement with them, he knew his suspicions about something being wrong with Garu were confirmed. If Garu was the one who was kissing Pucca, then something was definitely up. Not that there was anything wrong with Garu kissing Pucca but it was just not like him to do it suddenly.

"Garu, you're going to live with me for a while." He heard Pucca say. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

Abyo rolled his eyes when Garu started clapping in delight.

_Clapping. In delight._It was creeping Abyo out seeing his normally aloof and taciturn best friend act like a lovesick kid on weed. Abyo thought that was the appropriate description to how Garu was acting. He had to do something to help.

Ching clutched at his arm and looked up at him as she whispered, "Abyo, come with me."

Abyo's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, "Huh? Where?" Bewilderment was all he felt and he was definitely _not_ feeling any excitement at Ching's breathy request.

He felt himself dragged outside the room again. Ching closed the door behind them and turned to face him.

"Come with me to the forest where we found Garu. Since he's not fit to be interrogated, we should do some investigating of our own. I think we can find some clues as to what happened with him in the forest." Abyo was surprised that Ching was thinking on the same wave length as he was. Only she was a step ahead of him.

"I can do that on my own. You can just stay with Pucca and look after Garu or something." He said trying to sound off-handed about it.

Something had been churning in his damned gut since this morning when he saw her. He didn't know what was going on inside him and why it chose to surface whenever she was in his line of sight but he was sure she would just prove to be too much of a distraction for him to do any work.

"The way I see it, you have two choices, Abyo." He looked at her stubborn expression unaware of the myriad of expressions that crossed his face: surprise, annoyance, amusement, thrill. "It's either you come with me or I'm going to beat you to the spot and find out for myself what happened to Garu." She said implacably.

After a long moment, the two tried to stare each other down. Abyo, after recognizing that he had no choice, said reluctantly, "Fine. You can come with me then."

"No." She huffed and Abyo looked at her in confusion.

"But I thought-" She held up a finger to his lips to silence him. It was then Abyo noticed the teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"It's _you_ who are coming with _me_." She said smiling sweetly as she looked up at him.

"'Tis basicly d'same thing." His words came out muffled as his lips moved against the finger she was still holding up. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It's an ego thing." She explained her eyes shining with merriment. "Right, I'll go tell Pucca what we're up to."

Abyo was not proof against that sugar sweet smile of hers and he felt the corners of his lips tug in a small smile even after Ching went back inside and closed the door between them.

0o0o0o

After they picked up some of Garu's things in his house, he went straight for a shower in her bathroom. Pucca figured that she might as well fix Garu something to eat while she waited for him.

She decided to cook him some light soup. She stirred it slowly and counted the minutes until it should be ready. She looked up at the clock hanging on the reddish brown and beige-painted wall.

It was just after four pm.

After such a physically and emotionally-draining event it was hard to believe that this day wasn't even halfway over. She wished it was over and that Ching and Abyo would tell her whatever they would find out in the morning. She didn't know how much more excitement she could take.

Figuring the mushroom soup was ready, Pucca turned off the stove and replaced the lid on the pot. She cleaned up the mess she did while cooking and set the table for two and even placed a loaf of bread at the center of it.

She looked around the clean and warmly-colored interior of her kitchen with not much enthusiasm for the upcoming hours. She plunked down on a chair as she waited for Garu to finish his shower.

Pucca knew Ching was right to try to find out what happened to Garu. It would help find out the best way to handle him. God knew what she'd do if Garu had that mysterious attack again.

But despite knowing all that, she couldn't help the twinge of resentment she felt. Their realizing that they needed to investigate what happened to Garu seemed to coincide with the kiss they just witnessed.

She knew she was being irrational and that her friends didn't really do anything wrong. But she wished Ching told her that before they saw them kiss. She felt like Garu kissing her was the confirmation they needed that Garu was indeed out of his mind.

Pucca sighed. She was scared about what her friends would find out but she could handle it. What mattered to her most was Garu's life.

Pucca had been waiting for some time when she heard a loud thud upstairs. Fear gripped at her and the only thing in her mind was Garu.

Galvanized into action, she darted from her chair and raced up the stairs. She threw open the door and she let out a silent scream in terror when she saw Garu convulsing on the floor.

0o0o0o

"Do you see anything?" Ching called out to Abyo.

"Not yet." He responded as he went on his knees and looked under a bush. He grumbled to himself that he didn't even know what he was searching for. "Are you _sure_you found him just around this area? 'Cause I don't see a thing."

"Yes. I have a good memory for places." Ching was also on her knees as she combed out the grass for clues. Then something reflected the rays of the sun and caught her attention. "Abyo."

He looked at her expectantly and she pointed somewhere on his left. Abyo saw a large rock hidden behind a shrub but light was coming out behind it.

They got on their feet and approached it. Abyo tucked Ching behind him in a protective gesture. He leaned down and saw the bottom of a broken bottle and its other pieces scattered around it. They were emenating a purplish glow.

"Don't touch it!" Ching warned him.

"I'm not that stupid to touch it." Abyo retorted even though he was itching to take it and have a better look. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but right now, I want to know where it came from."

Abyo looked around him and saw nothing.

_If it wasn't on the ground, then..._

"I think I found it!" Ching called to him pointing up a tree. Abyo looked up to where she was pointing. He saw the other half of the bottle caught between the branches of a tall tree. He felt just a tad irritated that she was again a step ahead of him even though they were thinking of the same thing. "I'm climbing up to get it." Ching said already making a move to climb up.

"Okay. I'll wait right here." Abyo replied.

Ching looked at him strangely, "You know, most guys would insist they do it. They think it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

He rolled his eyes at her not the least bit offended by what she said. "Puh-lease, I spent half my life at the Turtle Training Hall training with you and your father. I know what you can do and I know damn well you can climb a tree." Then in a dry voice, he added, "Plus, I'm _not_a gentleman." He said the last word as if it was a dirty word.

"Good. I don't want one."

There was a tense little silence between.

Caught off guard, Abyo couldn't help the rising pleasure at her words.

Ching was visibly shocked that the words slipped out. "I mean I, um- that I-" She was looking at her feet as she stammered.

"Ching." She stopped stammering and looked at him shyly. Abyo saw the girlish pink tint on her smooth cheeks. The unfamiliar sensation in his gut started again making his voice harsh, "Just get that glowing thing down or I'll do it."

Ching huffed indignantly and turned away. Abyo felt guilty at his harsh tone.

He hesitated before calling her. "Ching?"

"What now?" Ching had already climbed up to the first branch before she glanced at him impatiently.

"Be careful." He said more gently this time. He felt intense relief wash through him when Ching's face softened.

Ching smiled and, in a voice just as soft, said, "Just be there to catch me when I fall."

The unexpected leap of his heart warned him that he was treading a dangerous path with this woman.

0o0o0o

"I just told you! He was having a convulsion then- then-" Pucca stammered in frustration but the paramedics she called only regarded her patronizingly. They were in the living room now after just going down from the guest bedroom where the incident happened.

After her initial shock and fright, Pucca snapped herself out and immediately soaked a towel with cold water. She took off Garu's shirt and wrapped his feverish body with the towel. Then she ran to where the nearest phone was and punched in the emergency number. When she rushed back to Garu a few seconds later, he was no longer convulsing but was still above normal temperature. _Strange,_ she thought. She was going to have to tell the paramedics what just happened. Then it took Pucca all her strength to lift his towel-wrapped body up and lay him down on the bed. But then, when she was wetting his body with ice water trying to bring down his temperature, something strange happened.

"Then he started, um, glowing. _Literally_?" The paramedic clarified hesitantly. Pucca had to admit that sounded crazy.

"Yes." She sent the man a withering glare. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't dialled the emergency number since they didn't seem to want to help. The man's eyes slid from hers and sought his colleague for assistance.

"You said he looked purple, could it be he was suffocating?" the other paramadic asked.

"No, he was breathing freely. And no, I don't think choking people glow purple when they do." Her withering stare was now directed at the man who spoke. "For the third time, I'm telling you that he was lit up like light bulb and my opinion is _not_ going to change."

"Miss, we're the same paramedics who helped you at the forest. We saw how distraught you were. And _I_ believe that _you_believe what you're saying." He said soothingly, "But it's not impossible for your mind and body to be so stressed out that your eyes would play tricks on you."

Pucca didn't believe that for one second and was about to say so when he started again, "Just look at it this way, do you honestly believe that there is any physiological way one's skin cell could light up like a christmas tree? Plus, the object of our conversation looks to be resting contentedly."

Pucca's eyes settled on the door of the room where Garu was resting. He was sleeping peacefully... a_gain,_as if nothing happened.

Put it like that and Pucca thought that it really did sound impossible. She grumbled an agreement to the paramedics and escorted them outside. When the ambulance left, Pucca had the momentary urge to strangle the sleeping man for the fear and confusion that was pushing her over the edge.

She sighed and slumped on the chair beside Garu's bed. Pucca changed her mind about wanting Ching and Abyo to come by tomorrow to tell her what they found out in the forest. Despite her earlier reservations, she wanted to know _now._ The uncertainty was driving her crazy.

As if on cue, Pucca heard someone leaning on her doorbell. She bounded down the stairs hoping it was her friends.

True enough, when she looked out the peep hole on the door, Abyo was the one making the doorbell go off repeatedly. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Ching's long black hair flowing behind her and not constrained in her usual braids.

Then Pucca saw her in her hands a bundle of leaves held together by Ching's ribbons.

_They found something._

Pucca quickly threw open the door and ushered them into th living room.

"Please sit down." Pucca offered.

"Nah, I'd rather stand." Abyo shook his head. "We've got to hurry. From what we're about to show you, you'll know why." Abyo gave Ching a meaningful look and Ching placed her burden on the coffee table. She started to untie its ribbons and unfold the layers of leaves.

Pucca watched with both curiosity and dread pumping her heart faster. Then she saw it, a broken bottle glowing with the same light that she saw earlier coming out of Garu. When she saw Ching use the leaves to turn the bottle over, Pucca understood why they seemed agitated.

On the bottle was a rectangle of paper glued on it with a messy handwriting labelled, "Love Powshun." Pucca read.

_Love Potion._Someone who definitely did not know how to spell should not be trusted to perfect a complex potion. But-

_It worked. Garu loved her because of it._

But at what cost? Garu was suffering near fatal attacks that no medical specialist could stop. Pucca knew that they had to find a cure or Garu could be in more serious danger.

"What should we do?" Her voice was firm and confident. She was determined to do her part in helping Garu. And she was _not_ going to break down and give in to her insecurities and fears. Garu needed her to be strong.

"I know someone who could help. She is called Goda, the Good Witch. She lives in the mountains and it's a one day hike from Sooga Village." She heard Ching's gentle voice.

"Do you really think she could help?" Abyo addressed Ching.

"I believe so. We'd ask her to make an antidote for Garu. How is he, by the way?"

Pucca paused before answering, "He's fine now. He's just resting." She didn't want to cause them more worry if she told them the earlier incident.

Abyo nodded, "That's a relief. Well, we just came here to tell you what you'll be facing for the next day or so."

"Excuse me?" Pucca, still distracted by the bottle pieces on her coffee table.

"Garu's going to stay here for the next few days. You take care of him and we'll take care of the antidote."

Then that was it. Sleeping with Garu under the same house was in her immediate future. And camping in the mountains was in her friends' immediate future. Pucca wondered what would be in store for them.

Something told her that things won't be the same after this.

0o0o0o

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon, Pucca.**

**Author's Notes: For those who didn't know, you usually stop administering CPR on someone when it reaches 15 to 30 minutes because that's where the term severe brain damage creeps in due to the lack of oxygen the brain is receiving. Or something like that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So much can happen in a day, huh?**

0o0o0o

_Day 1_

Pucca knocked on Garu's door as she was balancing a tray on one hand.

Thoughts were running through her mind on how she would be able to take care of this "new" Garu and still be able to cope. If he wasn't sleeping, he was hitting on her. They were just lucky he wasn't having- for the lack of a _freaking glowing_ better word- an attack.

She vowed to take care of Garu during this ordeal and nothing else. He may want tonight to be more... eventful but she had to remind herself that he didn't really love her even though that was his belief.

She still loved him even after all this years but she wasn't going to take advantage of him when he had been nothing but honorable towards her.

They weren't kids anymore and she had stopped chasing him around years ago. She liked to think that she was more mature now when it came to love.

The door flew open and a half-naked Garu was standing there blocking the entrance and looking down on her with a wide smile on his face. "My sweet love! Where's my kiss?" Garu tucked a strand of hair that escaped her odangos before he stroked one rough, calloused finger down her high cheekbone.

Her eyes travelled upwards on their own accord and lingered on him. His feet were bare and his black pajama bottoms skimmed his long legs. He was tall, tan, heavily muscled and deep chested with sleek black longish hair that was free from the constraints of his usual hair style. It fell on his forehead and slightly covered the dark stormy pools of his eyes.

_Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Garu leaned forward and tried to steal a kiss but Pucca ducked and shouldered her way in. Her skin seemed to prickle with electricity from the contact. Without a word, she laid his dinner on the bedside table before turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

Not noting Pucca's determined features, Garu strode toward her and tried to kiss her again. But Pucca held up her hands to keep him at arm's length.

"Don't, Garu." She took a step back but Garu kept coming to her. She was trying to push him away and her palms were pushing at his hard chest. "I said stop!" Her blood boiled and raced through her veins in anger.

She abruptly took her hands away and Garu, who had been leaning on her hands, stumbled forward. Pucca stepped aside so he wouldn't fall on her then she caught his wrist and twisted it in a painful angle behind his back.

"_Ow! Pucca..._" He groaned.

She knew Garu was still suffering from the side effects of the potion and his coordination and reflexes were still shot. So when he fell on his knees, Pucca mumbled, "I'm sorry for this, Garu. But if I give in, you're going to hate me more after you come to your senses."

She accurately laid her fingers to a point between his neck and shoulder and gave a hard pinch. He fell unconscious and Pucca caught him before his head hit the floor.

She half dragged, half carried him towards the bed. "Oomph." She grunted when she finally laid him on the soft mattress.

"I am doing such a good job on this." She grumbled sarcastically.

0o0o0o

Ching was tired, thirsty, hungry and her feet hurt like she was stepping barefoot on the sharp rocks. But she was not going to make _any_ sound that would betray her discomfort. They had been hiking up the mountain for just over an hour and Ching was determined not to make any complaints the entire journey.

She didn't want Abyo to think she was weak especially since he seemed so at home in the mountains. She didn't want to dwell on the thought of why his opinion of her should matter since they were just friends. _Right?_

When the sun had set, it became too dark to continue hiking. And both knew that they had to set up for the night. The air seemed to become tense all of a sudden.

Ching saw Abyo hesitating before turning to her. "We'll set up camp and spend the night here." His voice sounded a bit rough and he cleared his throat with a cough. "You can put up your tent. I'll build up a fire, but I can help you first if you want."

"It's okay, I can do it." She replied pasting a cheerful smile on her face to hide her inner turmoil.

While Abyo disappeared amongst the trees, she shrugged off her backpack and placed it on the ground. She kneeled down and dug in the bag to look for her tent to begin setting it up.

The last time she camped was when she was 8. Although she and Pucca only camped in Ching's backyard, Ching read many wilderness books before their sleepover. Call it either over cautiousness or paranoia of an 8-year old but her learnings, including setting up a tent, stuck with her.

After a while, Abyo returned with a pile of wood and dried leaves in his arms and Ching had just finished with her tent.

He dropped his heavy burden on the ground in front of them. "I saw a lake not far from here. It's just a few feet away behind those bushes." Abyo told her pointing to the lush foliage behind her. "You can wash up or whatever while I make us some dinner."

"Later, I want to help first." Before Abyo could protest, Ching was already kneeling beside him and piling the wood and grass.

Not much sooner, flames were already licking at the logs in a lively manner. The fire was between them and they were each grilling a fish at the end of their sticks.

As the two fell into an easy conversation as they waited for their dinner to be ready, Ching couldn't help but think how rustic and domestic they were being. She wondered if long ago, in the privacy of their own world, the first man and woman had been like this too.

With the darkness enfolding them and the light from the moon and stars streaming through the canopy of leaves above them, Ching wondered if the man in front of her realized how romantic their surroundings were.

A shimmer of emotion, strange and compelling, went through her. She didn't realize she was staring at Abyo and in the glow of the fire, her features became softer and lovelier.

"Your eyes are asking, do you mean them to?" Abyo's voice sounded deep and husky.

"What?" Ching snapped out of her musings and the soft dreamy look on her face faded away.

Was it a trick of the fire or did Abyo's eyes darken with emotion? "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Ching felt her face suffuse with heat as blood rushed from her neck to her head.

"_No_!" She replied vehemently. Her first thought was that he meant it as a joke but that didn't keep her shrill voice from breaking the serenity of the night. The word that left her lips felt odd and awkward, as if it didn't feel right to say it.

"I didn't think so." Abyo replied softly in stark contrast to the loudness of her tone. He seemed to be regarding her too intensely and she had to wonder if it really _was _just the fire that gave shadows to those piercing eyes of his. "Next time you look at me like that, I'm not going to bother asking."

"I think the fish is ready." She said abruptly changing the topic. She didn't want to hear him expound on his cryptic statement.

They ate in relative silence but whenever her gaze flickered to him, she saw his unwavering gaze on her. She decided to ignore his brooding manner. Garu's condition seemed to have shaken him more than she realized.

The food on her mouth might as well be sawdust since she felt too self-conscious to even notice. She forced herself to finish her dinner because she knew she was going to need the energy to face tomorrow. _And him._

"I-I think I'm going to go to the lake for a quick swim." She said after she finished her meal.

His gaze fell from her face to the fire in front of them, "Go ahead, I'll clean things up."

Ching abruptly stood up and hurried inside her tent to fetch some toiletries, clean clothes, towel and a flashlight.

She headed to the directions Abyo gave her earlier and she immediately found the lake. After placing her things on a rock she slowly wadded through the cool water making sure she was only in waist-deep area. She was a pretty decent swimmer but she always felt it was better to be safe than sorry.

She didn't remove her clothing since she didn't want any awkward chance encounter with Abyo.

After a while, Ching was enjoying her swim in the lake. She was gliding and splashing like playful water nymph. She dove under water before breaking through the surface.

She ran her hands upward from her face to her hair then down her nape to wipe off the water streaming down her closed eyes. When she opened them, she let out a surprised gasp to find Abyo sitting on the rocks beside her things.

"You didn't think I was going to let you swim alone in the dark with no one to watch over you, did you?" Abyo told her dryly when he noted the surprise on her face. "Hell, I can barely see your face from the dark."

"Well..." She hadn't really thought of it that way. It was surprising how that could slip her mind since she was the cautious type. "You could've just told me you were there instead of hiding in the shadows." She said accusingly albeit a tad dramatic she had to admit.

He raised a brow mockingly. "Ching I'm right in front of you. I'm not exactly hiding."

"Never mind, I'm just going to wash my hair there." She said ambling through the waist deep water and towards shore. "Would you mind tossing my shampoo bottle to me? My bag's behind you."

Abyo reached behind him for the bag and took out the bottle. "Ylang-ylang and chamomile, huh?" He said when he read the label. "I was wondering how it smelled so-"He stopped abruptly looking stricken.

"You smelled my hair?" It was her turn to raise a brow at him.

"Er, yeah." He scratched his head awkwardly before he regained his composure and frowned at her as if it was her fault he accidentally said the words out loud. "It's hard not to. It's a bit nauseating, really." He added rudely.

Her pride piqued, she tried to summon her most arrogant tone. "If you must know, I get a lot of guys complimenting me on its scent."

"_What_? Who?"

"Guys I dated. Why does it matter?" She challenged crossing her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't." He growled.

Ching had a curious expression on her face although he couldn't see it from the dark. Likewise, she wished she could see his expression and maybe get a hint on what was going through his head.

She got out of the water and walked towards Abyo. Droplets of water slid down her length and her shirt and shorts clung to her like second skin. She was still a few feet away when Abyo suddenly stood up and tossed her the bottle.

"Thanks, Ab- wait, w-what are you doing?" Abyo was taking off his shirt and her eyes made an involuntary journey from his face to his abdomen.

"I'm going for a swim. What does it look like?" Abyo said his voice gruff at her then marched towards the lake.

Ching fumed. "Why are you being such a-" She paused faltering on an appropriate description."-_grouch_?"

Abyo stopped mid step then, without turning, said over his shoulder, "Sorry for snapping, Ching. I think a swim's just what I need to cool me down. " With his apology, her temper quickly simmered down. "You're not the only one feeling hot." She thought she heard him mumble to himself before he ran to the water and dived head on.

She sat on the rocks where Abyo had been and took her bottle of shampoo and started washing her hair as she watched Abyo's powerful strokes slicing through the water.

Ching had to admit that he was marvelous to watch. Languid yet powerful. Rough and unpolished yet naturally graceful.

Another thing she had to admit, even though she hated it, was that the girlish infatuation she had as a kid must have been returning for her to feel so weird and giddy around him. Except, she wasn't a kid anymore. _He _wasn't a kid anymore. She was afraid that the more time she spent with him alone, the more chances that the infatuation might fall into something deeper and primal.

0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 2_

_3am_

Ching was half asleep but she felt herself shivering from the cold. After tossing and turning a few times, she felt comfortable warmth steal over her. Her tired mind was still out of focus and couldn't register what was happening but she curled her body towards the source of heat. A pleasurable sigh escaped her lips.

"_Ching_." said a breathy and low-pitched whisper.

_What the-_

Ching's eyes swung open and she let out a startled scream to see herself wrapped in Abyo's arms. He jerked in surprise and moved to cover his ears.

"Jeez, woman!" His eyes were only half-open as he looked at her but there was an irritated frown on his face. "You're going to give me a heart attack screaming in my ear." He said in a sardonic voice.

Ching shrieked again. She pushed herself from his chest and sat up. She took her pillow and swatted him with it on the face. Repeatedly.

Abyo growled in frustration, sat up and tried to fend off her attacks.

"Ching. Stop. It." Abyo's annoyed words were punctuated by her blows and each time he raised his arms to protect his face. "Ching!" Abyo was fully awake now and he wrestled the pillow away from her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded shrill.

"I was sleeping." Abyo said his bleary eyes looking at heras if she was crazy to even ask. She felt herself burn with anger and frustration.

"Last time I checked, this was _my_ tent." She grumbled through gritted teeth. Her slow mind was starting to do its duty and she remembered what happened yesterday. Garu. Pucca. Hospital. The potion. The antidote...

"I _know_ that." He rolled his eyes. "Since you were already bringing yours, I didn't bother to bring mine."

"What made you think that I'd welcome you to sleep with me?" As soon as the words left her, she regretted them. Bad wording, she had to admit. Abyo had a mischievous glint in his eyes she didn't like.

"Girls often do." He smirked. They were friends and, irritatingly, she knew about Abyo's stream of endless female companions. Or according to Pucca,_bimbos._

"Of all the arrogant, rude, chauvinistic-" She knew there was a kernel of truth behind his statement but she couldn't help the angry sparks in her eyes. "Do not _ever_ categorize me with them. They're all the same; legs up to their armpits and breasts bigger than their brains. If they were any more mindless, they would be watered twice a day."

Instead of feeling insulted by her tirade, Abyo clutched at his sides as he laughed out loud. "Boobs bigger than their…" He was gasped out as he laughed, "Oh, Ching, you're really something." Ching bit her bottom lip to keep her from laughing along with him.

And failed. "And- and if I give them a penny for their thoughts, I'd get change." She added laughingly.

Soon they were both laughing until there were tears in their eyes. When it seemed that their laughter was over, they would catch each other's eyes and laugh again.

"I was just teasing you." He managed to say once their mirth subsided."Of course you're not like them. We're friends and we're just going to sleep in the same tent. What's wrong with that?"

Put it like that, Ching wondered if she was just being ridiculous.

Abyo added, "I didn't hear you complaining when you rolled over to my side of the tent and wrapped _your_ arms around me. But did you hear _me_complaining? Nooo…"

"I didn't do that," She automatically said before asking in a hesitant voice, "did I?_"_ But when she looked behind her, she realized she was about 2 feet away from her initial sleeping place. Her blanket was at the corner. She must've kicked it away during her sleep. She tucked her legs under her and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh come on, you were _freezing_ and your body naturally sought the nearest source of heat it could find." Abyo yawned. "Let's go back to sleep. We'll leave in four hours. What do you say?"

"I say that _I_ sleep here and _you_ sleep somewhere else." She huffed.

"Make me." He said stubbornly. He linked his hands over his head and laid on his back.

_Well if he's not leaving, then I will,_she thought rebelliously. She crawled towards the tent's closed entrance and fumbled with the zipper.

With his eyes closed, Abyo addressed her with that irritatingly bored tone of voice "Just so you know it's colder out there. And be careful of the snakes, spiders and some wild animals. There are plenty, I tell you."

Ching hesitated but stubbornly slid the zip open. A cold gust of wind blew against her and had her shivering. She determinedly stood up and was about to step foot outside when she heard a slight rustle amongst the bushes.

She gave a startled yelp. An image of a giant snake had immediately come to her mind. She hastily went back inside and zipped the tent closed.

Abyo was chuckling darkly as he watched her efforts. She threw him a death glare.

"_Abyo! Argh, t_-this is... improper." She finished lamely. The word was all she could think of.

"Says who? There's no one else here, Ching." Still on his back, Abyo gave no indication that he was leaving any time soon. "Propriety only matters if other people give a damn. Besides, we're in the woods and it's freezing. It pays to be _practical_ not proper."

When Ching still said nothing, Abyo sat up and cocked his head as he looked at her. "Ching… do you really want me to sleep outside cold and alone? Especially when there are dangerous creatures out there?" The look in his eyes reminded her of a lost and rejected puppy. It made her feel like she would be the most cold-hearted person to turn him away.

"Alright." She said through gritted teeth. "Stay."

"Woof." He grinned at her and her stomach made a small leap.

Ching went back to the other side of the tent and curled on her side away from Abyo. She was just thinking how cold she still felt when she felt Abyo covering her with her blanket. When Abyo gently tucked her in, she turned her head and gave him a soft and sleepy smile.

"Thanks, Abyo." She said in a whisper. There was a soft light in her eyes as she looked at him.

He didn't say anything and when he had moved away from her, she felt colder inside but this time it wasn't because of the outside elements. She curled her body in a fetal position. She felt like crying but she couldn't pinpoint why.

_What else do you want_? An inner voice asked her.

Then suddenly, she felt Abyo move closer behind her. Abyo spread out his blanket so it would cover both of them. Then he hooked an arm over her waist and pulled her closer. Ching could feel his warmth on her back and she sighed in pleasure.

"Better?" He asked in a whisper. She could feel his breath on her ear and she suppressed the tremble that crept up her spine.

"Much." Was her only reply. She was now feeling comfortably warm and lethargy was taking over her body. Her eyelids were drooping heavily and she yawned tiredly.

"You can beat me with your pillow and lecture me about impropriety next time. Right now, let's just go to sleep." She could hear a smile in his voice."Good night, Ching."

"Good night, Abyo." She replied. Her tired mind recognized that she no longer felt like crying and a small contented smile tugged at her lips before she gave in to sleep.

0o0o0o

_6am_

"PUCCA!"

Pucca was still sleeping in her own bed when she heard someone bellow her name. Startled from a deep sleep and still a bit disoriented, she hurried to get up but her feet became entangled with her blanket. She fell off her bed with a thud.

She groaned as she tried to straighten herself. When she glanced at the clock on her bedside table, her eyes flashed in annoyance. He did _not_just wake her up at six am on a Sunday.

"Pucca! Where are you?" She recognized Garu's voice calling her.

_What am I? His servant?_Pucca thought in irritation.

She wasn't exactly a morning person but truth be told, she was also still a bit annoyed with what happened with Garu last night. "Give me minute,_master!"_ She replied sarcastically.

With no time to fix her appearance, she just donned her fluffy white robe over her night gown. Pucca tried not to childishly stomp her way through the hallway, although it wouldn't have much effect since she was also wearing fuzzy, white bunny slippers.

She tried to cool down her temper all the way to the guest bedroom. Their two rooms were about three feet apart so not much cooling down was achieved. When she reached the door, she stopped to take a deep breath before she grasped the knob and pushed open the door.

"What the _hell_ happened to me?"Garu asked the moment she came in. He was still half-dressed as he had been last night. He was half-laying on his bed his upper half propped up with pillows. His arms were stiff beside him and his shoulders seemed tense.

"What are you talking about?" Pucca's eyes broke off from his accusing glare and proceeded to study him. There was something else in him that threw her and made her momentarily forget her earlier annoyance with him- there was a dark intelligence and keen awareness in his gaze. Even laid on a bed in only his pyjama bottoms he looked full of energy and ready for anything. Or anybody.

_Real Garu's back._

Pucca wondered if his question meant that he didn't remember the chaotic day- _and night_- they had. If that was the case, it would be hard to keep him in her house if he didn't know why. Would it help if she told him? But what if he's completely over his episodes with the potion then did that mean that he didn't need the antidote and her help anymore?

"My skin feels like its burning."Garu growled. She knew he wasn't given to melodrama so that would mean he really meant what he said. "Dammit, I woke up, and then I felt it and I just…" He closed his eyes looking pained and exhausted.

Pucca moved further inside the room and sat beside Garu on the bed. She raised a hand to touch his forehead to see if he was above normal temperature. His eyes swung open and his head jerked round to face her.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Garu said sharply. Pucca jerked at the abruptness of his tone and she looked more than a little hurt. It must have showed on her face because Garu's expression softened as did his voice. "I'm not having a fever. It's just…my skin feels like I spent a whole day baking under the sun then had been slapped multiple times."

Pucca couldn't help but wince at his description. "Stings, huh."

Since nothing else significant happened to Garu after yesterday, she figured that his pain may be linked to magic.

"A vast understatement but yes, it does." Garu managed a pained smile.

It was then that Pucca realized that Garu wasn't moving any other part of his body anymore apart from his face. She guessed the friction on his skin pained him.

Pucca tapped her chin as she tried to think of a way to help him. She wondered if she should send a doctor to look at him again. Would that help? Dark magic isn't exactly their forte.

"How about we give Dr. Claus a call?" She suggested.

He snorted in disbelief before he shook his head. "No."

Pucca was about to protest when he added in a sardonic tone, "Look at it this way, I tell the doctor what's wrong and I would undergo a series of tests only to turn out normal. He would say that my pain may be rooted psychologically and then _I_ would say that the cause is really a purple magic substance that glowed and made me loopy."

Garu raised a sardonic brow at Pucca's shocked expression."I'd rather not be dubbed as mentally unstable, if you don't mind. " He said sounding too casual, almost bored.

"Y-you remember what happened yesterday? All of it?" She stammered. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she dragged her eyes from Garu's piercing gaze. Taking a sudden interest in her nails, she was looking at them as if they were a most fascinating subject.

He nodded, "Every single moment- and emotion." There was something in his voice that made her glance at him. A shadow crossed his face before the indifferent mask slid back in.

Deciding to leave him alone with his thoughts for a moment, she stood up. "I think I have something here that can help you with that pain."

Pucca quietly went downstairs to the kitchen, not making any sound in her bunny slippers. She went directly to the fridge and got out a round plastic container before proceeding to climb the stairs.

When she opened Garu's door, she saw that he managed to sit upright on the bed. His feet were flat on the floor and his hands were on either side of him gripping the edge of the mattress. His chin was dropped to his chest and he looked to be in deep thought.

Half her body was covered by the door as she was hesitating to come in. "_Ahem."_She cleared her throat to catch his attention. Garu was snapped back from his reverie before glancing at her with a peculiar expression on his face. "I figured this could help."

She was unaware of the adorable sight of her peeking through the door with her hair mussed and unstyled, her cheeks rosy from sleep and looking as if she was swallowed by all that fuzz she wore. Garu's eyes didn't leave her when she ambled her way towards him in that unconscious grace the Sooga villagers often found appealing.

She sat beside him and was trying to open the container when he asked what it was. "It's cream. I use it on some burns or insect bites. I keep it in the fridge because… well, I find it soothing to use when cold." She replied casually not even looking at him as she focused on twisting the stubborn lid.

"Ah-hah. There you go." She said sounding triumphant after she succeeded in untwisting the lid and revealing the white cream inside. "Turn around."

Garu turned his back to her and Pucca gave an inaudible sigh. _All that training certainly paid off,_she thought as her eyes roamed the contours of his back. She was fanning herself when she caught Garu's eyes through the vanity mirror in front of them. She immediately dropped her hand and his eyes sparkled with humor.

"Can't blame a girl for appreciating the view." She said half embarrassed and half amused at herself.

Garu cocked his head at her and a small smile formed on his lips.

Feeling like she won the lottery and not wanting to show it, she concentrated on her task instead. She dipped her fingers in the cold cream then gently painted it on his back.

Garu groaned in satisfaction and Pucca felt a tug of emotion low in her belly. Pucca bit her bottom lip to stop herself from making any sound that would show her emotions. Pucca glanced at the mirror to find Garu still watching her but there was a different light in his eyes that made her burn. She was unaware that her betraying eyes held the same fire in them as Garu's.

After those first revealing seconds they were both determined to keep silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: There's a scene here that seemed too tame to be rated M. But I'm thinking this is rated 15 so it still falls on rated T, right? Anyway, I'm just warning you for the sexual content.**

**By the way, this is a looonnggg chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

_0o0o0o_

_Day 2_

_7:00am_

"_Come on…_ Ring already." Ching muttered frustratingly. She was trying to call Pucca to find out how they were coping but her cell phone kept flashing_no signal_ on its screen.

She was worried about them but it was a consolation to know that this was _Pucca_and _Garu_ she was worrying about. Getting in and out of trouble seemed like a normal occurrence to them since they were kids.

They were all going to be fine. She couldn't think it otherwise so she pushed to the back of her mind any niggling doubts.

"Ching!" She heard Abyo calling out her name. "I'm done packing your tent. Where are you?"

In the harsh light of day, she found it hard to imagine that she slept in his arms. It seemed so surreal. She found herself feeling shy about it.

Their night together just seemed so full of unrealized possibilities but she had the uncanny feeling that something changed between them last night.

Ching sighed. She deliberately got up earlier than he did. She wanted some time for herself so she could pull herself together enough to face him. She wanted to feel casual around him.

_No such luck there._

"I'm up here!" She called to him from the tall tree she was perched on. She figured she had to face him sooner or later.

She saw him look up and their eyes met. "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm trying to call Pucca." She said her voice resonating in the quiet forest. She pocketed her phone and tried to remember how she got up there.

"It's hard to get reception around here." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"How perceptive of you." She replied sarcastically. She stood up testing which of the branches around her would hold her weight. _Why is it always easier to climb up a tree than to get down on one?_

He ignored her. "Come back down, we've got to move."

He didn't really need to tell her that since she was already trying to get herself down. She bit back a sharp retort.

The branches on the sides of the tree acted as a ladder for her to get down. Her hands encircled around a trunk. She had her left foot planted steadily on one branch while her other foot was stretched to her other side testing another branch if it would hold her weight. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she moved herself down.

"Well, I got to say that you look more gorgeous the closer you get." Abyo said a few minutes later. He sounded teasing and Ching was curious as to why.

She stopped and turned to look at him and saw that he was looking lasciviously at her lush derriere. "Abyo!" She said warningly. She was still about 15 feet from the ground and she still needed to focus on what she was doing.

"Relax, I was just joking." He said sounding placating. "Besides, why can't you just, I don't know, swing or jump on the branch. It'll be faster. It's nothing you haven't done before."

"I just want to be sure I won't slip. The branches are still wet and slippery from the dew." She said moving down another branch. "So wait… you _don't_think my butt looks good?" She sounded hurt.

Abyo looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure about the right thing to say. "Your butt looks good. It's, um cute and nice to look at." Then he said hurriedly, "-not that I'm still looking, since you wanted me to stop- I mean I've looked before that's how I've noticed. You've filled out nicely since our teen years… Hell! I'm shutting up. My big mouth is closed. Forget you heard anything. " He was grumbling below her but she heard. Everything.

She was actually just pretending to be hurt to get back at him for teasing her and making her feel uneasy.

_Talk about backfiring._

She found it hard to focus on getting down when she kept hearing his voice. When she tried to place her weight on one foot, she slipped.

"_Ching!_"

Like in slow motion, she found herself stretched on her back as she fell. She saw Abyo hurrying in her direction. In those crucial seconds, her racing mind kept telling her to grasp anything. She stretched out a hand and grasped a small branch. It broke but it slowed down her descent.

Then she felt two arms catch her on her back before their strength gave in and she found her fall cushioned by a firm body.

"Abyo!" She moved herself off of him but stayed close. "Are you alright? Talk to me."

He had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving. Rapidly, she scanned him. Ching threw away the branch she was still clutching and roamed her hands over his chest and ribs to see if anything was broken. She was startled when a hand grasped hers.

Abyo was looking at her through hooded eyes, "I'm fine." He said in a gruff voice before releasing her hand and sitting up. "Damn, they make it look so easy in the movies."

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you're fine?" She looked down looking contrite.

"Hey," He said gently. He crooked a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up so she could meet his soft gaze. "You told me to be there to catch you if you fall, remember? That's just what I did."

She remembered her words. She said them when she was trying to get the broken bottle piece from the tree. A stupid part of her felt a subtle change in the meaning of her words. Stupid, but nevertheless, she felt like melting under his gaze.

He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it, ignoring the frisson of awareness as he held her hand with his big and capable one.

"Let's hurry so we can get there before sundown." She said.

Abyo didn't let go of her hand as they trekked in silence. They were walking a very steep and rocky area and Abyo may be just trying to help her maintain balance. After her fall, he might think she needed it.

_But you know you're okay, so why not tell him so?_

She'd be lying if she told herself that she did need his help to retain balance. She kept telling herself that she had no plans to fall for Abyo. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him. Abyo was risky and dangerous yet a part of her she couldn't control seems to ignore all warning signs and bulldoze right on through.

Ching always tried to be careful. She would prefer if there were assurances that everything will work out fine. She wasn't the little girl anymore who saw the world through rose-colored glasses. She knew the world can hurt you and the people you care about can leave you.

She was terrified of the idea that _if_ next time she fell because of him, he won't be there to catch her.

"Hellooo…" Abyo interrupted her reverie waving his free hand over her face. "You're too quiet. What's up?"

"It's nothing." She told him reassuringly unaware of the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"When women say that it's nothing, it usually means the opposite." He said wryly.

"And you're such an expert about that aren't you?" Ching felt the hot flood of jealousy surge through her blood. She heard it creep in her voice and mentally chastised herself for it.

She was relieved that Abyo didn't seem to think anything was amiss and continued talking, "Well, I had other women say that to me. But I didn't really care."

Ching felt something in her turn cold but like every hurt, she hid it with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes. "So if you didn't care at that time, then you wouldn't really care about what I have to say now."

"I already told you, you're not like them. You're my friend. "He replied looking at her with a bewildered expression as though telling her that she should have already known that. And he was _right_. She _should've._ She should drill that in her head so she won't forget her boundaries.

"That's right. Friends." She said her voice overly bright and her smile brittle._Just keep smiling._

She tugged her hand free and as soon as she hurried away her smile dropped from her lips. She wrapped her arms around her mid-section as though to ward off the coldness she felt inside her again. She was unaware of the confusion and regret that clouded Abyo's eyes as he trailed far behind her.

0o0o0o

_12:00nn_

"Oh, this is _ridiculous_. Not to mention cowardly, something _you_ are definitely not." Pucca told her reflection reprovingly. She was in the bathroom applying lotion on her body after her shower.

She had earphones stuck on both ears as she lost herself to the music and tried not to care at the affairs outside her safe haven. She wanted to get her head screwed on straight before she stepped outside.

After helping Garu ease his back's discomfort from the potion's side effect, she gave him the cream so he could continue applying it on the rest of his body.

Pucca leaned on the sink and stared at herself through the mirror. She could still feel her body warming from experience. There was nothing girly or innocent about what she felt. It was very different and it scared her. She couldn't sleep after that so she spent the entire morning just locked in her room avoiding him.

She told herself that she was anything but a coward and she knew she had to face him sooner or later. "Let's get this over with." She muttered. She took off her earphones, turned off her Ipod and turned to leave for the door.

0o0o0o

In that same moment, Garu was outside Pucca's bedroom door contemplating on what he should say. She'd been there all morning. They needed to talk but unlike Garu, Pucca hadn't eaten anything yet. So Garu thought about asking her to go out for lunch.

Garu told himself that it wasn't a date. It was dangerous to consider it as such. With that brief look she gave him a while ago, she roused dangerous feelings in him that made him feel vulnerable. But pride and honor demanded that he face her.

Garu knocked at her door and waited. "Pucca?" He called when she still didn't answer. He knocked louder but all he got at the other side of the door was silence.

Garu wondered what she was doing but a sudden image of her lying unconscious on the floor spurred him into action.

He tried to turn the knob only to find it locked._What if she's-_ He stopped that particular train of thought. He couldn't lose her.

_Not now. Not ever._

"Pucca!" He hit his fists on the door. He must be just jumping to conclusions but he couldn't risk it. He was experiencing a wide range of emotions but the one that he recognized hollowed his bones.

_Fear._

Garu didn't want emotions. He didn't want to feel. But now, adrenaline was rushing though him. Raw instinct and not reason was driving him.

He rammed his shoulder against the door. Again. And again. He ignored his pain until the door gave way to his force. The door flew open and he found himself in the middle of the room but there was no sign of Pucca.

The bathroom door creaked open and Garu felt enveloped by a warm gush of air that smelled like fragrant wildflowers.

Garu noticed a set of clothes were laid on the bed, as well as a bath towel. A sense of foreboding and, god help him, _anticipation_ gripped him when he realized what he had gotten himself into. He was about to get out of the door and pretend this never happened when Pucca walked out.

Naked.

"_Pucca…"_He rasped out her name. She hadn't noticed him but when she heard him, her eyes widened and their eyes locked with each other. And for a long pounding moment, they just stared at each other, frozen in time.

Pucca was the first to come to her senses and she squeaked in horror. "I- I was- _Don't look at me!"_ She yelled wildly clutching her Ipod and earphones in a death grip as she moved to cover herself. She looked deliciously pink with embarrassment and Garu found it incredibly endearing.

Garu still wasn't moving. His brain had stopped working and his eyes were beyond his control. They roamed her naked form independently. "Pucca… I-" He stopped. He was finding it hard to breathe much less speak. But it didn't matter. He didn't know what he was going to say anyway.

His breathing was becoming more and more ragged as he fought off the most primitive of physical reactions.

"For goodness' sake Garu, I'm naked_!"_She cried in protest but all he could think was that she was indeed naked. She looked magnificently and temptingly _naked_.

Garu saw Pucca's temper rise and Garu couldn't help his lust-clouded brain from thinking how titillating an angry naked Pucca was. She aimed at his head and threw at him her Ipod before it bounced on his head "Ow!"

"Now get my clothes!" She ordered her eyes spitting fire in his direction.

"Clothes?" He echoed dumbly as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, Garu, my clothes. They're on my bed." She hissed, "What's the matter? Did that potion come with anymore side effects? Like maybe making you drop your brain?" She snapped at him.

Garu closed his eyes but he could still see in his mind her lush feminine curves and that gorgeous way the fire danced in her eyes. He walked stiffly to her bed and threw her Ipod and the tangle of earphones on it. Then he picked up her clothes and towel. "Here…" His voice sounded low and husky as he handed it to her dutifully. He couldn't help but look at her again then he found that he couldn't stop looking.

_Damn, she had fantastic breasts. She had a small waist, firm abdomen, rounded hips, and those long smooth legs… She definitely had a body straight out of a man's fantasy. One erotic and sexy fantasy. How come he never noticed it before? Was he blind? Stupid?_

"What is the matter with you? I said let go." Belatedly, Garu realized she was tugging at her clothes and towel. He suddenly let go and Pucca hurried to the bathroom giving him a wondrous sight of her backside.

Pucca slammed the door between them and it was enough snap him out of his lust-filled fantasy involving his hands and mouth on her delicious curves.

His mouth felt dry when he realized that when she walks out that bathroom in any moment he was going to push her against the wall and take her. Hard. But Garu was a man of honor. He forced the image of all the saints he knew into his brain to tame his raging desire.

With a supernatural strength of will and rigid discipline he didn't know he had, Garu forced himself to walk out the door. He tried to lock it only to realize he broke the locks. He took a calming breath and forced himself to distance himself from Pucca.

He had never disliked chivalry with the intensity he was feeling at that moment. Chivalry wasn't easy. Nor was it enjoyable. But that code was all he had and that was how he must live his life.

0o0o0o

Pucca came downstairs and went to the kitchen to find Garu leaning on the countertop nursing a glass of iced water. When she came beside him, he was looking at her with a hooded gaze that made him look dangerously seductive.

She was now fully dressed in her usual red top and black slacks that seemed to hug her figure provocatively. Garu sighed inaudibly. He needed more than iced water to cool down his libido. He needed a cold shower.

The problem wasn't on how she dressed. She could wear a nun's habit and it wouldn't make any difference. The image of her sexy, nude body was now imprinted in his brain.

Now here she was looking up at him warily as though unsure of what to say. And here he was fighting the temptation to just grab her and kiss her.

"Listen, Garu. About what happened earlier… "She started hesitatingly. "What were you- I mean how-"

"I tried knocking but you wouldn't answer so I broke down your door." He said simply. It sounded barbaric when he said it like that but he didn't want to tell her about the details. About his _feelings._

"I realized that when I saw my broken door." She replied shortly knowing he wasn't going to tell her anything else. "What were you doing there anyway? What did you want?"

_You._

His gaze was steady on hers. There was a dangerous glitter in his darkened eyes. "I wanted to ask you out to lunch." He drawled lazily a direct contrast to his intent stare. She seemed surprised at that so he added, "I was hungry and thought you'd be too."

"Right. Okay." She nodded. "So let's just forget it ever happened?"

Garu almost spluttered in disbelief so instead he drained his glass in a long swallow. He doubted that could ever happen to him but he nodded agreeably just so she wouldn't feel awkward. "Sure, Pucca. Let's go?"

Pucca gave him a relieved smile and Garu thought that if she kept giving him one of her sunny smiles, chivalry wouldn't suck that much.

"So where are we going?" Pucca asked taking his arm as they walked out the door. She's too trusting for her own good.

"Judging by today's date, there's a festival in a neighboring village. Would you want to visit?"

"Yes!" Pucca answered enthusiastically. She grinned at him and Garu felt like he was falling into the sunshine in her eyes. "I'll go get my keys. We're taking my scooter."

As Garu sat behind Pucca on her scooter while they were speeding across the road, the scent of wildflowers teased him. The accompanying image of her earlier in the bedroom appeared vividly in his mind.

_This is not a date,_ he had to remind his overheated brain.

0o0o0o

_4:30pm_

"Are we there yet?" Abyo asked for the third time in the last hour.

"No." Ching said impatiently. "You'll know it when we get there."

"By the way, how do you know where we're going?"

"My parents once brought me here for a visit." Ching said as she climbed up a large boulder after another with Abyo following her from behind. "It was easier to go for a visit then. There was a route before the landslide destroyed it."

"What's the reason for the visit?" Abyo asked not bothering to hide his curiosity. Ching placed her foot on his linked hands and Abyo pushed her up the last boulder. "Did you have a grudge against someone and wanted revenge? Did you want to ask if she could see your future? Were you applying to be an apprentice?" He fired his questions excitedly as she took his hand and helped him heave himself up the boulder.

The terrain was now considerably less steep which made their hiking easier from that point on.

"Not even close." Ching answered amusedly.

After her emotional episode a while back, Abyo seemed to want to cheer her up. He teased her and made her laugh. She was enjoying his company more and more.

Ching smiled to herself. Despite Abyo's arrogant and seemingly unaffected exterior, he was compassionate and caring.

"So what's the less exciting reason why you had to visit her?" Abyo said in mock disappointment.

"My parents wanted to introduce me to my godmother." Ching giggled at Abyo's stunned expression.

"Wow… I did not expect that one." Abyo grinned at her. "Nah. You're reason's much cooler than what I had suggested. So you're like Cinderella, huh? You have supernatural godmothers."

"I guess so." She replied. She took the hand he offered and he helped her up a steep incline. "Actually, they didn't know she was a witch. For them, she was just a trusted friend. Goda just let me in on her secret."

Their easy banter continued as they helped each other reach the top of the mountain. "Are we there yet?" Abyo asked again and Ching only sighed.

"How about we rest first." Ching suggested. She found a log and plunked down carelessly. There was no point trying to act dignified in a place like this. Especially with a man who didn't give a dandelion about it.

Ching wrinkled her nose. Ridiculous, she can't even swear in her mind.

Abyo sat on the ground and leaned on the log she was sitting on. "_Damn_… I have pain in muscles I didn't know I had." He groaned.

Ching agreed wholeheartedly. She rubbed her legs and her foot as she tried to ease the pain.

Abyo noticed it and he shifted himself on the ground to face her. "Give me your foot." He ordered.

Realizing his intention, Ching tried to tuck her legs away from him. "It's okay. You don't have to-"

"Nah, you know you want to." He said arrogantly but any protests she had died at the first press of his fingers to the sole of her foot.

"Gosh, that feels good." She sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes at his pleasurable ministrations. He rubbed the tension away from her calves to her toes. "Wow, you're good. Anymore and I might fall asleep."

"Well, we can't have you sleeping now when your godmother's probably expecting us. She must have seen us in her crystal ball or something." Abyo said jokingly as he stood up and helped her up. "How far do we still have to go? It's almost five-thirty. "

"Almost there." She said simply and continued their hike again.

"You know, I wouldn't keep asking you if just tell me about how many meters we still have to cover." Abyo told her exasperatedly.

"I don't know about that. I can just tell you that we're _almost_there." Abyo just rolled his eyes at her.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small rundown old shack near a river. Some of its roof tiles were missing and the roof itself seemed to have sunk. There were holes on the patio's wooden floor and the windows were hanging off its hinges. But despite its feeble-looking structure, it held a certain charm. It was surrounded by different kinds of vibrant flowers and abundant fruit trees. Even in its poor condition, it seemed to fit right in in its environment.

"Wow." Ching was awed by the beautiful setting. It seemed like a little Garden of Eden.

"Woah…" Ching glanced at Abyo who had his lips pursed at the sight of the small decrepit house. "That doesn't look too livable."

"I know! It took much work but I finally made it look perfect the way it is." The voice sounded bright and melodic but it belonged to neither of them.

Ching and Abyo turned to see a tall, willowy female with flaming red hair. She wore a colorful blouse and bright red skirt. She wore different colored accessories up her arms and around her neck. Her eyes looked like the most vibrant green she had ever seen.

Was this her godmother? She remembered Goda having electric blue hair and silver eyes. But then again, she used to change her appearance every day. But this woman still looked like she was in her early thirties. Surely Goda would be in her fifties now.

"She looked like someone spewed out a rainbow on her." Abyo whispered and Ching elbowed him hard on the ribs causing him to grunt.

"Be nice." She warned.

"It's okay Ching. This young man is entitled to his opinion." The woman said breezily. Despite herself, she was impressed by her keen hearing.

"You're Goda?" Abyo asked suspiciously.

"No, Goda's the _other_ witch that lived in the middle of the forest." She laughed and Ching was reminded of chiming bells. _Yup, that's her godmother._ "Of course it's me. Let's go inside and you can tell me you're story. And don't worry, the house is quite sturdy. I just designed it like this."

Ching looked at her godmother incredulously. "You _designed_it?" They were climbing up the patio avoiding the holes as they waited for Goda to open the door.

When she was young, she never bothered to ask about the house. It just seemed to fit her. And since she thought it rude to ask why she dressed the way she did, she felt the same way about asking about the house. It never would've occurred to her that the look was deliberate.

"Why of course! It's the imperfections that make it perfect. If this house doesn't have flaws then it would be boring and lifeless. And if it's like that, then it's not perfect." Ching's brows furrowed at her logic. "This house wouldn't be perfect anywhere else but in this place. It's the togetherness of things that makes things seem perfect. "Goda's wizened eyes looked at her as if sending a hidden and profound message.

"I don't get it." Abyo interrupted but Goda turned to him and gave him a patient smile.

"You will." Goda pushed open the door and let them inside.

The place had a homey feel to it with its burning fireplace. The interior was unique and eccentric with its bright colors and weird knickknacks. It wasn't too bright that it hurt her eyes, just enough to attract attention._Much like the owner of the house_,Ching thought_._

The only problem was that it was too small and cramped for the three of them but Goda didn't seem to care.

"I have only one guest bedroom so you would have to share." Goda told them nonchalantly. "The bathroom is over there and the bedroom is over there." She pointed a long, elegant finger to the doors behind them. "You can place your things inside."

"Wait, you must be mistaken." Ching felt obliged to say. "We're _not_ together." At the corner of her eye, she saw Abyo beside her crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow at her.

"I told you I have muscle aches. If you think I'm sleeping on a couch that's only four feet long, you have another thing coming." Abyo challenged. "We already slept together so I don't know what the big deal is."

Ching's face flushed with embarrassment as she turned to explain to her godmother. "We're just friends and he meant that we just _slept_together. We're not a couple. We just-" Ching let out a gush of breath.

Goda sighed wistfully, "The universe has a way of bringing us all together, even if we don't know it yet."

"I don't know what you mean but- never mind" Ching gave up. Goda's mind seemed to operate on a different wave length. "Where would you sleep, godmother?" Ching asked.

"Oh, the forest is my home and I am welcomed anywhere."

"You mean you sleep outside?" Abyo asked incredulously but Goda just hummed her contentment.

Not bothering anymore to make sense of whatever she was saying, both Ching and Abyo carried their things into the bedroom. In the middle of the room was a four-poster queen-sized bed with a white gossamer fabric hanging as a canopy and curtains.

"Feminine." Abyo stated derisively. "And it looks clean but it doesn't look used. I guess that means she really does sleep outside. No offense Ching, but your godmother's… perfect way creeps me out."

"You'll get used to it. I remember feeling that way when I was eight and my parent left me with her. I spent a week here and I enjoyed my stay after a while" She smiled at the memories as she placed her bag at the foot of the bed.

"Well, I guess I can give her the benefit of the doubt. Come on, Let's go tell Goda about Garu. "Abyo said as he dumped his bag at the corner of the room. "By the way, I'll take the left side of the bed."

Ching sighed in resignation. Sleeping with Abyo on a bed? How bad can it be?

0o0o0o

_7:30pm_

Pucca wanted to help both her and Garu forget about the "bathroom incident" so she insisted in staying at the festival until evening. Garu thought it was a good idea so he didn't protest.

He found Pucca to be an enjoyable company. She was vibrant, funny and her enthusiasm was contagious. He found it easy to please her and seeing her radiant smile directed at him pleased _him_ immensely.

There was a fair by the beach and there were booths lined up for food and entertainment. After eating, Garu and Pucca competed in the booth that required a weapon and a target.

Garu held the ball in his hand and accurately threw it at the pyramid of stacked bottles. The bottles tumbled and Garu gave Pucca a smug smile. "I'm leading by a couple of points."

"Yeah?" The harassed-looking salesman arranged the stack of bottles for the hundredth time and handed Pucca another ball. "We'll see." She threw the ball forcefully and it hit the wall beside the bottles.

"Ha! You missed-"Garu started but he realized she meant to do just that. The ball was bouncing inside the booth. The salesman ducked in a corner. The ball hit every stack of bottles on the shelf before it bounced back to Pucca's waiting hand.

"I win." She smiled smugly merriment dancing in her twinkling eyes.

Garu had to clench his fists by his side to stop himself from taking her into his arms and kissing her smile. Surprisingly, the urge had little to do with lust but more to do with tenderness.

"Um," The salesman emerged from his hiding place to stare at the two ninjas that was the cause of his stress. "Y-you've been winning every game since you came here. I'm sorry if I don't have _enough_ prizes to give you."

"That's okay. I'm taking just that one for a souvenir." Pucca said cheerfully as she pointed at the stuffed toy at the top shelf. The salesman looked extremely relieved and handed the toy to her.

"A black panther?" Garu eyed her prize curiously "I thought you'd be more into giant teddy bears."

"It just reminds me of someone." She wasn't looking at him as she explained in a small voice. "Well, what about you? What are you getting?" She asked abruptly. He had a feeling she just wanted to change the topic.

"Dolls and stuffed toys aren't really my thing." Garu drawled.

"Oh." Pucca giggled then something caught her eye. "Garu look! A band." She took his hand and tugged him in that direction. Garu unconsciously tightened his fingers around her dainty hand.

A band was playing on the stage facing the sea. There was a large gathering of people and couples were already dancing at the center. At the front of the stage, there were people seated by their tables and beside them, lanterns hung on bamboos that were partly buried on the sand. The soft glow of their fire gave the place a romantic feel.

Pucca and Garu seated themselves and a waiter immediately gave them the menu. They gave their orders and the waiter left them to themselves.

"By the way, how's your skin feeling?" Pucca asked. "I never thought to ask since… so many things happened. I guess I forgot." She smiled ruefully.

Garu could understand that very well. "It's uncomfortable but it doesn't sting as much. It's actually fading by the hour."

"Do you think it's because of the potion?"

"I believe so." Garu looked out to the sea. "I wonder what's happening with Ching and Abyo."

"I worry about them too." Pucca replied softly. She leaned on the table as she stared out to the sea. "But I just tell myself that those two make a pretty good team. It would take a _lot_ to get them down."

"Yeah…" He agreed and a comfortable silence fell between them. "Um, Pucca? Sorry about last night."

"What about last night?" Pucca furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You know…" Garu started uncomfortably but he just had to apologize about this one. "-when I tried to kiss you and you spider pinched me."

Despite herself, Pucca laughed. Gosh, that seemed so long ago. "It's okay. I actually forgot about it. I'm sorry too for knocking you out." Pucca pursed her lips wryly. "It's not much fun the other way around huh? You are much more principled back then than I gave you credit for."

"What? Oh, you mean when we're kids and you keep trying to kiss me." Garu chuckled. He remembered the efforts he made just to avoid her. "Nah, things were much more innocent back then. You're right to incapacitate me last night. Good job, though I have to admit I still have a bruise on my shoulder."

"And I'm sorry about hitting you with my Ipod."

Garu's eyes glittered dangerously in the firelight at the mention of the incident. But he was saved by the waiter who arrived just in time with their food.

As they ate, Pucca stirred the conversation in more neutral topics. But after they finished eating, Garu noticed a group of men ribbing and pushing at each other as they ogled at Pucca. One of them who was brave enough, or probably foolish enough, walked to their table. Garu glared at the man and his step faltered.

Garu imagined Pucca dancing and laughing with these men and he experienced a completely alien sensation of a roiling dangerous and possessive anger. He was jealous and the thought angered him more.

"Garu, are you alright?" Pucca looked at him with a concerned expression. The soft glow of the fire kissed her skin adding to her radiant beauty and what happened next seemed beyond his control.

"Let's dance." He stood up and offered a hand to her all the while eyeing the man who was walking back to his group of friends.

Pucca grinned at him and his anger dissipated. How could he remain angry when she was gazing up at him looking potently and earthily sexy?

He led her to the dance floor and held her in his arms. They swayed to the rhythm of the slow song. Words were unnecessary as their gazes locked with each other. They stayed that way for a while. Garu buried his face in her hair. He was getting addicted to her scent.

Pucca's soft body molded to the hard contours of his as she leaned her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. They fit each other as if they were two halves of a whole. He wished he never had to let her go.

_No!_ His potion-induced heart must be playing tricks on his mind. Yes, that was it. All this feelings he never had before had been caused by magic and nothing else. This wasn't real.

Pucca noticed his body stiffened. She lifted her head to look at him questioningly. Trustingly. She trusted him too much, Garu thought sardonically. He didn't want to hurt her but the pain was inevitable.

"Come on." He told her gruffly. "It's getting late. Let's go home." _Home?_ The word mocked him. Pucca's home wasn't his. It annoyed him that he had to tell himself that.

They paid for their food and rode Pucca's scooter in silence. When they reached Pucca's house, Garu bounded up the stairs and into his room. He couldn't stay in her house anymore. Anymore time with her and he might do something he would regret.

_Would you? Would you regret it?_ Garu ignored the taunting voice and proceeded to pack.

"Garu?" He heard her small, uncertain voice behind him and his back went rigid. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you packing?" Garu glanced at her before returning his attention to the clothes he was packing. She was standing behind him with an innocent appeal of a confused and bewildered child.

All his life, the one thing he was certain of was Pucca's love for him. He was going to burst her bubble of happiness. He was going to feel like the most pathetic bastard for putting out the fire in her twinkling eyes but he had to do it now. She had to know where he stood or he would hurt her more in the future. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to go back to my own home. I'm okay now."

"Are you, Garu?" He heard Pucca close the door and walk further inside the room. Garu forked a hand through his hair. He couldn't trust himself to be in the same room with Pucca. "When Ching and Abyo come back, should I tell them to dump the antidote in the sink?"

"No!" Garu faced her fully looking horrified at her suggestion.

"Then if you still need the antidote, then does that mean the way you rushed us home meant that you realized that- that you still love me?" Pucca was wringing her hands uncertain of his mood.

Garu was silent for a while. "I don't know what love feels like. I've never fallen in love before. But I feel things about you that are confusing and dangerous to my state of mind. Whatever it is, I know it isn't real. It's temporary because like it or not, when I have that antidote, I'm going to take it." He told her harshly.

Pucca looked away. "I'm sorry. For a moment, I've forgotten about the potion." She looked so hurt that Garu wanted to console her. "I've never been happier before this day but you're right. It's not real. This day was a dream I'll forever cherish and I won't regret it."

Garu turned away again to finish packing but a hand stilled his actions. Garu looked up from her hand to her face to see her looking at him with her pain barely concealed in her eyes. "But I still can't let you go home."

"Pucca-"

"If you still love me then that means the potion is still in your system." Pucca interrupted shaking her head. "You don't know the hell I've been through when I thought you were d-dead." Pucca choked. Irritably she dashed away the tears on her cheeks. "I can't go on wondering whether I'll experience it again. Only this time you won't wake up. I know you'll take that antidote but until you do I can't leave you."

"This is dangerous, Pucca."

"It wouldn't be more dangerous than it already is for you."

"I wasn't talking about myself. I meant that this situation is dangerous for _you_." Garu took her by the shoulders as if wanting to shake her. "You can't get too emotionally attached to me! Can't you understand? You're too trusting and giving and you care too much. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Garu's eyes glittered hotly." And about us staying in the same house alone…You're intelligent enough to know how a man's mind works. You'll know what I'm thinking when I'm lying in bed and you're in the other room. I'm a ninja not a monk."

"I've been in love with you for more than a decade. I don't know if I can get more emotionally attached than that." A small smile tugged at her lips. There was humor amidst the pain in her eyes. "I know what I'm getting myself into, Garu. I know what to expect. This moment is a dream I'll savor until we both wake up."

Pucca stepped closed to him and Garu backed away only to be stopped by the bed behind him. Pucca wrapped her arms around his middle. "For just this moment, will you love me Garu?"

_Damn it._ He couldn't walk away from her now. Not this time. "Chivalry can go to hell." He growled as he held her face and lowered his mouth to hers.

It wasn't like the sweet and innocent kiss she bestowed upon him as a child. There was heat and need and plenty of tongue.

Garu bent down to nuzzle the delicate curve of her throat. She was so soft it made him feel like a savage, demanding her surrender. He couldn't reign in his passion anymore. It had been brewing since he'd seen her emerge in the bathroom looking like a sexy goddess whose mission was to take him to nirvana.

Pucca was like fire. She was volatile and dangerous and she tempted him despite that he knew that, just like fire, this time with her was short-lived. But he was going to make the most of it.

0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

_Day 3_

_2am_

Abyo was sitting up on the bed. He was leaning on the headboard one knee drawn up and the other stretched in front of him. An elbow was propped on his bent knee as he leaned his head on his closed fist. His eyes were brooding as he stared at the darkened bedroom looking at nothing in particular.

He was deep in contemplation, a state people rarely associated him with.

He couldn't go to sleep and he had no one to blame but himself.

He then looked at the sleeping figure curled beneath the covers beside him. Ching was bathed in moonlight casting a heavenly glow on her sweet, angelic features. Long and thick crescent lashes gently rested on her smooth cheeks. Her raven hair fell on her gently parted lips and Abyo's hands itched to slide his fingers on her face and tuck the strands behind her ear.

Despite all his bragging about the women of his past, there was only one woman that interested him now. She was the one woman who slept beside him- _twice- _and still remained unreachable.

Sure, he flirted, he teased, he acted like nothing's really that big a deal but that was all it was, an act. Beneath his unaffected veneer, he wanted Ching. And he had absolutely no idea how to tell her or even if he should. And this lack of confidence with the opposite sex was an entirely new experience for him.

Ching would be horrified if she knew what he was thinking at that moment. She was sweet and conservative and, even with her high sense of dignity and decorum, she was sometimes endearingly shy. She was the kind of woman who blushed at the thought of _sleeping_ with someone.

Abyo was the type who neither wanted nor _needed_ relationships. _No flowers, no chocolates, no heart-shaped anything and absolutely no confessions of love_. Anything more would be too messy and complicated. He was no dog, but he wasn't exactly the long haul guy either. But Ching was not the type to settle for anything less. She did not play with the men she dated while he did not believe in getting serious with women.

So how do you turn a longtime friendship into a wild love affair and still remain friends after the passion dies down? The answer was that you shouldn't.

You can make a friend out of a lover but you're on shaky ground if you try to make a lover out of a friend.

Somehow, he had to put Ching back in his mental 'No Trespassing' list where she belonged. He needed things to go back to the way they were. To do that, he needed to continue behaving as if she had no effect on him, whatsoever. And if she thinks he's arrogant and apathetic, then all the better. Her reservations would make it easier to distance himself from her.

Satisfied that he knew what to do, _somewhat_, he settled back beneath the covers. The mattress dipped and groaned under his shifting weight and Ching's unconscious form rolled to his side. Abyo stiffened when she burrowed her cheek in the curve of his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his middle.

_God, she's a snuggler. _He tried to extract himself from her hold but Ching slung a leg over his.

_Dammit, how could I do this distancing thing when she's plastered to me?_

Abyo thought about waking her. He turned his head to look at Ching and saw the calmness on her lovely features. _I guess I'll do it in the morning, _he thought and he closed his eyes.

And before sleep took over, his last thought was, _Garu's damn lucky he doesn't have this sort of problem._

0o0o0o

_5:30am_

Back in Pucca's house, Garu had just woken up. He had always been an earlier riser, always eager to start his day. But at that moment, he felt no urge to get out of bed. He felt content to just lie down and bask in the still morning.

Garu was the type who liked his space but, for the life of him, as he looked at Pucca serene yet abandoned in her sleep, he couldn't come up with a reason why.

They made love until the wee hours of the night. Alternating between torturously slow and gentle and fast and frantic but they were just as amazing. He just had to thank all the forces of the universe for the circumstances that gave them almost supernatural stamina. Garu smirked at the memory.

He fought his urge to peak at the blanket covering both of them and reveal her equally naked form. But he knew he wouldn't be content at just looking. Pucca needed her sleep and he felt no desire to disturb her peaceful slumber.

Last night with her would be burning in his memory bank for a lifetime. Old-fashioned he may seem, but he couldn't help the swell of pride and reverence at the thought that he would always be Pucca's first and no one else's.

He looked at Pucca tenderly. Even in her sleep, she was dynamic and active. She was a thrasher and right now she had her back to him. So he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. He burrowed his face in her scented hair and inhaled deeply. Pucca sighed contentedly.

This felt right. He didn't care that he was influenced by an enchantment. He couldn't remember a time that he felt more at peace than he did at that moment.

_Maybe this thing's not so bad after all._

0o0o0o

_8:00 am_

"Come on Garu, close your eyes." Pucca looked up at him with pleading eyes as she clutched the blanket in front of her in a death grip.

She had just woken up to find Garu already fully awake. She jumped from him and grabbed at the blanket to cover herself. Garu stared at her in confusion but she was too self-conscious to deal with him.

"Why would I?" Garu crossed his arms over his bare chest stubbornly. Half his body was covered by the blanket and Pucca made a mental effort not to lower her gaze.

"I need to go to the shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" He grinned slyly. "I can scrub really well."

"What? No!" Pucca felt her cheeks burn.

"Why not? Could be fun?" He said easily. Pucca felt that the blanket did not prove to be an effective shield when he slid his hot gaze over her. "Do you have any idea how many times I replayed in my mind that incident when I saw you got out of the shower wet and looking so-"

"Oh, please stop. It was so embarrassing." Pucca bit her lip and covered her face with her hands. She felt Garu move closer to her and a few seconds later, she felt warm and strong hands pry hers from her face.

"After everything we did last night, "Pucca blushed at the memory. "Why are you still hiding yourself from me?" Garu inquired gently.

"Last night, last night was-"_wonderful, incredible, mind-blowing… T_he list went on and on though he didn't need to hear that. "Dark. We didn't really see each other and-"

"Pity." He raised her hand and kissed her fingers, his intense eyes not leaving hers. Her heart was repeatedly slamming inside her chest that she was sure Garu could hear it. "I would want nothing more than to have seen all of you. Again."

"What?" Pucca's voice revealed her confusion.

"What?" Garu echoed.

"I thought- I thought you looked-" Pucca searched for the right word to describe the way he looked with his eyes wide and his jaw slack. She could even remember the way he closed his eyes as if he couldn't bear to see her. "Horrified." She sighed. She pulled her hands free of him as she averted her eyes.

After what seemed to be hours of tense silence, Pucca heard a rumbling of laughter from Garu. Her head jerked to look at him.

_He was laughing at her._ Her temper rising, Pucca took a pillow and hit him on the face so forcefully that he bumped his head on the headboard.

"Ow! Hell…"He rubbed the side of his head that had hit the headboard.

"You do not laugh at a naked woman!" She admonished heatedly.

Garu looked dazed as he shook his head grinning. "I was not laughing at _you._ More like at myself because horrified was the last thing I felt when I saw you."

"Really?" Pucca's obsidian eyes looked at him and she was unaware of the fire glinting just beneath her stormy depths.

To show that he meant it, Garu trailed kisses from her shoulder to her neck then to her ear as he whispered all the things he really felt and thought of at that time.

At his husky descriptions, Pucca felt liquid heat churning just behind her navel then spreading it's warmth to other parts of her body. She gave a low moan. "I don't think I quite get the grasp of what you're saying. Maybe you should do a demonstration."

"My pleasure." Not needing to be told twice, Garu turned his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Several minutes later, they showered, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to sate another basic need.

"God, I'm starving." Pucca rubbed a hand over her rumbling tummy. "For food, this time."

Garu chuckled, "This time." Pucca kissed him on the cheek before opening the fridge to take out the roast beef and baked potatoes her uncles left for her.

It was a close call. Garu dove behind the sofa in the living room while her uncles gave her the food and asked why she hadn't come to the restaurant for days. Pucca answered that she took up their advice to go on a much-needed vacation because she hadn't had one in years. Satisfied and even happy with her answer they left.

She hated lying to them but she could see no other way. They wouldn't believe her anyway. If they found out Garu was living with her they would just start planning a menu for her wedding.

"How about I heat this and you cook the rice?" Pucca suggested.

"Sounds good." They proceeded to work efficiently and silently. But they were anything but uncommunicative. They didn't speak with words but they did so in the casual touches as they passed, the searing gazes and their brief but tender kisses. And Pucca couldn't help but think how domestic they were being.

And Pucca couldn't help a pang of pain at the thought of 'if only'.

_If only this was real… If only he really did love me… If only, then I wouldn't be hurting now._

But she had Garu for the moment and for this moment, that's what mattered.

"Is something wrong?" Garu had paused in his act of eating as he looked at her with concern etched on his handsome features.

"I'm fine." _Liar. Liar._ "I was… just thinking about going out for a picnic this afternoon."

"With whom?" He teased and Pucca pushed away her dark thought as she returned his teasing smile.

"Just some ninja with a hot body, dark eyes and great combat skills."

"Is that all?" He drawled. He sounded bored but the look in his eyes was anything but.

"Well, he has great skills in bed." She replied coyly.

"Just in bed?" Garu chuckled when Pucca blushed as she remembered their time in the shower. "Should I be jealous?"

"Not at all." Pucca grinned.

_This is just a dream._

0o0o0o

_9:00am_

Ching had quietly wriggled herself out of Abyo's arms so as not to wake him. She tamped down her desire to stay in his arms. Clearly, the solution was to leave quietly and immediately so as to avoid any awkward confrontations. She should congratulate herself for her decision instead of feeling deprived.

She had stifled a gasp when she realized that she was half on top of him. She could still feel her cheeks warming at the memory. She schooled her features into a frown to stop the silly grin from tugging at her lips.

"Ching, bring your head back from the clouds. You don't need this." She muttered as she chastised herself.

She collected a set of clean clothes and toiletries and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She changed her mind about braiding her hair and just let it cascade down her back. She stared at herself through the mirror and brushed her hair until it shone.

She chose a lavender and pink-striped tank top and fitting jeans. She knew her top showed off her lean and smooth shoulders but the mirror was too high and too small for her to see the rest of her body so she kept jumping up and down.

_What are you doing, now? _A small voice in her head asked her.

_Um, just… nothing. _Came her lame reply.

She realized that she was making too much of a fuss on how she looked. There was nobody else who would notice her appearance except her godmother and… Abyo.

Sighing, she took a last conscious look at herself at the mirror, straightened her top and pushed open the bathroom door.

Ching was walking towards the kitchen and saw Goda through the doorway fixing some breakfast. From the looks and smell of it, she was making eggs and bacon.

"Mmm…" Ching closed her eyes and breathed in. "Good morning. That smells heavenly." She said when she reached the arched doorway.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around the kitchen. It was relatively small and same as the living room, it looked weird but nice. She ignored the deliberate hole on the wall where a tree branch passed through. Also, a small table covered in white cloth occupied the middle of the room.

She took in the rest of the kitchen then tried to mask her surprise when she saw stacks and stacks of pancakes on the countertop. She struggled to keep the amusement from appearing on her face when it appeared that Goda wasn't even finished frying all the eggs on the tray or the bacon on the plates.

_Where did she even get those?_

"Good morning!" Goda turned her attention from the bacon she was frying to give Ching a smile that was as bright and cheery as her voice. "Let's wait for your friend to wake up so we'll eat together. Isn't that nice? So tea or coffee?"

"Some tea would be nice." Ching replied sauntered further into the room and stopping just beside her godmother. "Do you need help?" She deliberately ignored her godmother's choice of attire for the day.

"Why yes. Can you please get some fruits outside?" Goda took a plate and gently laid the fried bacon and eggs.

"Fruits?" Ching's eyes flickered to the mountain of food on the counter. She didn't think she would have enough room for fruits.

"Whichever you prefer would be fine. They're at the back." Not looking at Ching, she pointed at the door leading to the backyard.

Ching didn't know what she expected upon opening the door. But it wasn't the rows and rows of varying fruit trees, vegetable garden and even the scattering of multi-coloured flowers. With a little squeal of delight, Ching strolled out of the house and breathed in the light and flowery perfume in the air. She was charmed when she saw a woven basket placed on a desk filled with garden tools. She immediately took it and proceeded to skip towards the garden.

Abyo arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later looking like he was sleepwalking despite that he had already showered and dressed in fitting black shirt and snug jeans.

"Abyo!" Goda greeted him cheerily as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Goodmorning!"

Abyo stopped himself from wincing at her high-pitched voice. He had a hell of a headache because of his late night yet he couldn't manage to wake up late to catch up on his sleep.

He did not even want to look at Goda's clothes. It hurt his eyes. But from what he managed with his brief glimpse of her, her hair was still fire-engine red, her white blouse looked… normal but her yellow skirt fell to her ankles and was layered with too many laces, ribbons, and ruffles.

Goda placed a steaming cup and two aspirins in front of him and Abyo gratefully reached for them. He popped the pills into his mouth then took a swallow at the hot liquid and made a face. "No offense, but your coffee seems a bit… weak."

"Hmm? Oh, that's not coffee." Goda casually threw over her shoulder as she prepared to carry another plate stacked with pancakes to the table. "That's tea. I set that down for Ching. Yours were the aspirin that you should've taken _after_ you had breakfast."

_Tea._ Abyo grimaced and pushed the cup away from him. He stood up. "So what can I do to earn some coffee?"

"Help me set the table, dear." Abyo obeyed and reached for _another_ mountain of pancakes. Did she have other guests he didn't know about? "Oh, Abyo. About the bottle you brought here yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not finished analyzing it yet. I have to know what magical elements are in it so I'll know what to do for counterbalance. It's going to take some time."

"But what about Garu?" Abyo asked worriedly forking his fingers through his dishevelled hair. "We don't know what's going to happen to him. Ching said he died. And then, I don't know, he woke up and started acting weird." He unconsciously wiped his cheek where Garu kissed him then set down three plates and glasses.

Goda just looked at him with sympathetic neon pink eyes. "I understand but I need time. You just can't tell me all this and then I'll just wave a finger and 'tada', there's an antidote." Her voice was no longer high-pitched but it still had a soft melodic lilt to it. She sounded reasonable and for some irrational reason it creeped him out.

"Fine." He said uneasily. He fiddled with the cutlery before setting them besides the plates. "Does that mean we're going to be stuck here for a while? I mean we're not imposing are we?"

"Definitely not!" She responded giddily and gave Abyo a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You two are going stay here and keep me company for a while."

A warm flush crept up his neck in embarrassment and he cleared his throat. "Where's Ching?" The table was all set and a steaming cup of coffee was already in front of him as he sat on the table.

"She's outside getting some fruits." Goda sat opposite him on the table then leaned to her right and watched Ching through the window behind Abyo. "Oh, she's also picking some flowers."

Abyo chuckled then smiled, unaware of the tenderness in his eyes. "She'll never be done strolling through your garden. I better go get her." He stood up to leave for the door but when the wind carried Ching's singing voice towards them, he stopped at the window and watched her silently listening to her soft, sweet melody.

As he did so, Goda watched him with knowing eyes but she kept silent.

"Goda?" His eyes never left the woman outside.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded rational and perceptive again yet he hardly noticed.

"Do you know how to make love potions?" His voice was so low Goda strained to hear him.

"Yes I do, but I prefer not to. It's dark magic, something I don't practice." She shuddered dramatically in revulsion.

"How can creating love be dark?" His voice was still subdued though he didn't seem to notice.

"Because it's not real love. On some level, love is a choice and dark magic takes that away." She tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, we don't exactly choose who we love, but we choose to commit to the relationship through thick and thin, to respect our partner's thoughts and feelings and to be honest to both ourselves and to our partner. Love potions don't exactly revolve around those concepts. In the end, it hurts more than it makes you happy."

"Too bad. I would've asked for some." Goda could tell he was serious but after what she just said, the idea was foolish.

"How many?" Goda asked teasingly. "Tell me so I could make a shopping list."

He leaned on the windowsill and replied dryly, "A dozen… or two."

Goda's eyes widened in surprised and her jaw dropped. If Abyo had been looking, he would've thought she looked comical.

"Why would you need so many? Would you give them out to all of the Sooga women?"

Abyo laughed in a low and sardonic tone."I'm thinking more of just using it on one woman."

Goda could feel the negative energy emanating from him. He was in pain. The darkness fell over his spirits. The weight of it hung heavily in the air.

He was a far cry from the teasing and overconfident young man that walked into her home yesterday. She knew there was something a bit odd about him- _and this coming from witch_.

Since Ching didn't seem to think anything was amiss, so it could mean that he may have been like that before. Something must have happened because he was trying _too_ _hard_ to be normal. He was laying it on a bit thick, she noticed.

Goda's pink eyes narrowed into slits as she concentrated her magic to find Abyo's source of pain. After a moment, images of four friends flitted beneath her closed lids. Then a stab of pain pierced her chest and she struggled from gasping audibly.

_His heart. _With that, she knew she what was the matter. She felt giddy, and she made a mental note to dance in celebration in the forest later. But first, she wanted to help this young man.

"If you give that much to her, she'll take one look at you and her brain would turn to mush." Goda gave a tinkling laugh.

After a long pause, he murmured, "Then, she'll know how I feel." Then he walked out the door leaving Goda staring thoughtfully at his retreating back.

0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: It's been many, MANY weeks since my last post. Sorry 'bout that. I got really busy with my internship, endterm projects, graduation... Anyway, this was what I managed. **

0o0o0o

_3:00pm_

Pucca and Garu were having a picnic by the lake just as she had suggested that morning. Pucca had always considered this her favourite place in Sooga.

She roamed her eyes around her drinking in the wonder of it all. The afternoon sun set alight the tranquil lake much like fire to a glittering diamond. Vibrant green trees surrounded the lake and cocooned them against the blazing light. The rustling whisper of the leaves and twittering songs of the birds were soothing melodies to her.

The last time she was there was the day she and Ching rescued Garu after having contracted the love potion. She remembered the pounding fear she experienced that day. But conversing and laughing with Garu now, looking so warm and strong and _alive_, it felt like a healing to her and her little haven.

_Yes, that's it_. Just one more move and she was done. Pucca could almost taste her triumphant exultation. Almost… If he would just make one little move she would-

Garu lazily moved his Pawn to corner her King.

"Hey!" _Okay, so she obviously didn't see that one. _She groaned. "How could you try to check me with a Pawn? You could've at least used your Queen." Pucca demanded her pride irked. Distracted by her annoyance she thoughtlessly pushed her Bishop in the Pawn's place in retaliation.

"Maybe because I knew what you were trying to do…" He smirked as he finally pushed his Queen just some distance to her King. "Checkmate." Triumph flashed in his eyes.

They were lying on their stomachs facing each other as they played a game of chess. The lush grass under their blanket provided a cushion for them.

"Ugh, I suck at this." Pucca wrinkled her nose in self-disgust. She pushed herself into a sitting position and crossed her arms and legs petulantly. She looked at Garu in mock suspicion "I'd accuse you of cheating but you're like the walking, talking code of honour." She teased. "So how come you said you knew what I was trying to do."

Garu straightened himself before he shrugged. "I guess I had a lot of practice. Abyo always tries to beat me in Chess but I always win." His eyes held a hint of amusement at some distant memory. "He's stubborn and quite reckless. Not really the type to strategize too."

Pucca raised a brow at him, "You mean I'm like him. Stubborn and reckless."

"A bit." Pucca's eyes narrowed at him daring him to elaborate. But Garu only returned her look in that unnervingly direct way of his, "You're both risk-takers. You don't tend to overanalyze a situation if you could help it. You know to trust your heart… and that's one of the things I wish I could simply do."

"You should be a diplomat," Pucca said dryly. "That doesn't sound too bad." She commented as she tried to convince herself that she just imagined the regret in his voice.

_Did _she just imagine it though?She wondered again. Pucca wasn't sure but she knew not following your heart could not just keep you safe from disappointments but also from finding true happiness. A life like that sounded cold and hollow.

"Who said it was bad?"." He pushed away the chess board between them and moved closer to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "That's just one of the things I love about you. In fact, it's that strong spirit that makes me love you more."

Pucca stiffened as she felt her heart clench painfully. The atmosphere felt heavy with tension. The peace she found with Garu dissolved along with his whispered words on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Garu tilted his head as he looked at her his brows furrowed in concern and bewilderment.

Pucca smiled brightly to mask her anguish but Garu pierced her with his eyes. Unable to hold his gaze, she turned her attention to the glittering blue lake a few distance from them. "I'm perfectly fine."

_Liar. No you're not._

Beside her, Garu laid his warm and calloused hand over hers. "You don't sound fine. Aren't you happy right now, Pucca?"

_No…_

"I'm as happy as can be."

_Another lie. Just like his potion-induced feelings for you._

"I'm fine."

_No you're not. You've been in love with Garu all your life and it had to take a dose of love potion just so he would return your feelings. Be hurt, be angry, be sad because dammit you're not fine…_

She sucked in a breath at the sudden pain that jackknifed into her chest. "If only…" Her soft voice faded and was lost in the gentle breeze. Her throat thickened as she felt that sudden prickling sensation of tears at the back of her eyes.

Avoiding his deep gaze, Pucca wrapped her arms around Garu's middle and burrowed her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her eyes shimmering with tears.

She hated feeling like this. She didn't want anything spoiling their time together. This was their last day before Ching and Abyo came back from the mountains. But their last moments seemed so poignantly sad.

Garu wrapped his strong arms around her and said in a deep husky voice, "I know it's already a given. But I just wanted to say that I-I love you Pucca."

Pucca closed her eyes and bit her lips struggling to keep her tears from falling. After a long while, Pucca whispered, "I love you too, Garu."

_But I'm just not fine._

0o0o0o

_5:00pm_

Ching was out in the garden again waving a hand in the air as she tried to find a signal for her cellphone. She needed to tell her friends that they'd be held up for at least one more day.

She was worried though about Garu's condition. She remembered her feeling of desolation and grief when she thought she was too late. God, Garu had been like a brother to her ever since they were kids. By some miracle they were given a second chance and she would _not_ be late this time. She just _cannot_ mess this up.

She was moving through the backyard garden again and she stopped by an apple tree. She contemplated climbing again to try and get cell reception but remembered the last time she did and thought better of it. Her cheeks flushed a girlish pink.

"I hope you're not thinking about climbing another tree." A low baritone sounded behind her and she jerked her head around and saw Abyo leaning against the trunk of another tree watching her with amusement and, _dare she say it_, tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm not." Her blush had deepened to a furious red. "Soo…" She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He looked at her questioningly then pushed himself from the tree he was leaning on and strode towards her.

"Did you need me for something?"

His eyes became shadowed and mysterious. "Just your company." Her heart raced then slowed down in disappointment when he added, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Her lips pursed. "I thought I should warn Pucca that they shouldn't expect us today. Plus, I needed to hear news about Garu. But I can't find a good signal."

Abyo was about to say something when Goda burst through the door. Her arms were extended on either side as she soaked in the afternoon sun. "Ahh! Cool breeze kisses and warm sunshine embraces. I sense _love_ under the afternoon sun." She looked at Ching and Abyo mystically.

Goda sighed melodramatically "I'm going out to the forest and I won't be back till morning." Then picked up from the table of table filled with garden tools what Ching assumed was the broken bottle they brought underneath her brightly coloured wrap. "Hopefully, I would have the answers you seek by then."

Goda was about to turn away when Abyo called her name. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"The forest." Came her simple reply.

"Where in the forest?" Abyo persisted.

"Nowhere specific. I'm going to be moving from place to place, of course." She answered as if it was obvious.

"What? Why? Are you going to be walking all night? Where will you stay?" Abyo sounded confused and Ching could understand his bewilderment but she had ever since given up trying to understand her godmother.

"Questions, questions. You're so silly, Abyo." She gave a tinkling laugh then turned to Ching. "Cell reception is better up there on… that tree." She pointed to a tall Acacia tree behind them. "You two should climb it. It's beautiful up there. Sunsets are so romantic, don't you agree?" With that she hummed a tune as she walked away. She did it in a manner that seemed as if she was floating gracefully in the air.

_Ookay... so her godmother wasn't really the subtle type..._ Ching blushed profusely but when she furtively glanced at Abyo, he seemed oblivious at Goda's attempt at matchmaking.

Ching sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, she didn't know. She didn't really want to dissect her jumbled feelings.

She started when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Ching." Abyo gave her a devilish grin. "I don't bite."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Her voice was lased with sarcasm as she wrinkled her nose adorably at him.

"Come on. Let's get you up that tree." Abyo stretched his muscles in preparation.

"What? No way." She narrowed her eyes on him. "I can do that on my own. Thank you." She said indignantly.

"Pfft... Where's the fun in that?" He snorted in disbelief but didn't persist. "Alright, what are you waiting for?"

Ching rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb swinging and jumping from branch to branch with Abyo just below her. Finally, when they reached the top, Ching took out her phone from her back pocket and dialed Pucca's cell number. After a few tries, Pucca answered at the third ring.

"Ching!" Came Pucca's husky tone of voice. Ching pressed the loudspeaker button so Abyo could hear the unfolding conversation. "What's the news?"

"Pucca, Ching and I are still in the Witch's house." Abyo stated, his deep voice resonating in the quiet morning. "We'll be stuck here for a while."

"Óh no..." The fear and worry in her voice could be heard over the phone. "This is not happening."

"Pucca! How are you holding up? How's Garu?" Ching asked worried about her friends.

"Oh Ching... When are you coming back?"

"Um... we don't know yet. Apparently, this would take some more time." Ching heard Pucca's resigned sigh. "How are you and Garu?"

"Garu's fine. He hadn't had any so-called attacks since yesterday." Ching noticed Pucca's evasiveness when it came to her well-being. "He's no longer acting weirdly. He actually seems content to... the current situation. So he's fine." Ching saw Abyo frown. _What did Pucca mean? _Ching didn't want to force Pucca to answer because she knew her friend was already suffering. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Are _you_ fine?" Ching was surprised when Abyo was the one to ask.

There was a tense silence before Pucca answered, " I'm not... But I will be."

A pained sound erupted from Ching's throat, "Pucca-"

"Guys." Pucca cut her off. I'll tell you everything when you get back. I just don't think I can stand talking about it and not have you here." Her voice quavered. She took a deep breath and her voice became clearer and stronger. "For now, all I can assure you is that I'm keeping an eye on Garu and I'm doing what I can for him."

"Pucca, of course, I trust you to keep an eye on my best friend." Abyo told her reassuringly. "By the way, where is that devil?"

"He's at the back meditating. He said he needed to think. Should I call him?"

"Nah... I know how much he hates being disturbed when he's trying to focus." After a little pause, Abyo chuckled. "Hmm... Then again, I'll try to piss him off just to be sure he's back to nor- Ouch!" Then in a muffled voice, as if the phone was partly covered, he said "Ching, a gentler touch would be more appreciated."

"Behave yourself." Ching said sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time. "No need to bother Pucca. We'll just take you by your word that he's alright. And we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay, and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl! Besides, you two have enough to worry about. "

"Pucca, take care of yourself, okay?" Abyo sounded serious and Ching couldn't help but look at his softened profile. She felt a little tug on her heart.

Ching ended the call and neither of them spoke for several minutes as they wondered how their friends were really doing.

Ching turned her head to look at the sunset and her apprehensions temporarily faded away and was replaced by a small smile on her face.

The sky was a palette of red, pink, blue and purple. The sun looked golden behind the emerald mountains. Ching swung her legs from under her._ It did seem like a romantic spot._

Ching felt a cool breeze surround her. She closed her eyes at the sensations. The reddish gold light from the sun made her skin glow and her hair seemed to shine enchantingly as the breeze toyed with the strands.

"I wish I could have you painted like this." Abyo said huskily. There was a different quality to his voice and Ching's eyes swung open. She saw him facing her as he leaned on the trunk of the tree. The shadows from the canopy of leaves above them darkened his features even more. He looked more dangerous and enigmatic. And Ching couldn't help but be drawn to him. She looked and found herself trapped in the swirling depths of his obsidian eyes.

"You asked for it..." With practised ease and speed, Abyo shifted and seated right next to Ching. Abyo grasped a branch beside her head for support as he leaned closer to her. His face inching closer to hers.

"Abyo... we shouldn't-" Abyo stopped her words by pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, not at all what she would have expected from Abyo. But the sweetness of it melted her reserve and she found her lips moving in rythm with his. Her hands crept from his chest to the back of his head as she thrust her fingers through his hair. Abyo's other arm went around her waist then pulled her closer to him.

After a while, Abyo's lips broke from hers and Ching mewled in frustration. There was a small smile on his face as he lightly kissed the the corner of her lips, the tip of her nose then her eyelids. He whispered her name over and over as he did so.

_Abyo, I love you..._

The words came uninvited, disturbing her sensation-filled mind from it's drugged euphoria.

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

The words were like a mantra, ringing over and over again until it's embeded so deep in your soul that it becomes you. And at that moment, she was a girl who was in love with a boy. Simple. It should have been just like that. But life's difficult. In reality, she was a girl who was inlove with a childhood friend who liked every other girl except her.

With that in mind, she turned her head away and gently pushed at his chest to stop his ministrations. "Abyo, please stop."

Abyo reluctantly obeyed her request. He looked at her, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire and... something else. Something she was afraid to name.

"I told you I won't bother asking to kiss you the next time you looked at me like that." His tone was a bit defensive but the glint in his eyes told her he wasn't the least bit sorry. "What are you thinking?" Abyo asked when she didn't speak.

"I don't know _what _to think. Just what are we doing?" Ching speared her fingers through her hair before making a helpless gesture. "This is stupid and reckless and dangerous."

"We're just sitting on a tree..." _K-I-S-S-I-N-G, _he hummed the nursery rhyme then chuckled. His tone was casual, light, even teasing as if what happened was just another game for him.

Ching stood up on the branch they were sitting on and looked down at him. Her eyes were filled with pain and rejection. She swung and jumped down from branch to branch. She went inside the house leaving Abyo to his jumbled thoughts.

0o0o0o

9:00pm

Outside Pucca's house, everything was covered in darkness but one could hear the crickets playing their familiar song. A scattering of stars and a brightly shining moon decorated the inky black sky. The cool night breeze blew on the trees and danced among the leaves. The night was beautiful and cold and much like her current relationship with Garu.

Her life with Garu was just a taste of "If only". Beautiful, sweet but it was and always would be nothing more than a fantasy. A fantasy that now left her cold.

She was sitting outside on the steps by her porch when she heard a light knock behind her.

"May I join you?" Garu's dark velvet voice made her heart race. She couldn't remember a time when her heart didn't react in that familiar bittersweet way.

Silently, without even looking at him, Pucca just moved slightly to her side to make room for Garu to sit on.

"They didn't come." He stated not bothering to explain who he was talking about.

"They called earlier while you were at the back. They said they needed more time to analyze the potion we sent." Her tone was flat and she still wasn't looking at him. "But maybe they'll come home tomorrow."

"Good." There was a pause. "I'll tell them tomorrow that I won't need the antidote."

"WHAT!" Pucca's head jerked in surprise as he stared at Garu wide-eyed. "What did you just say?"

"I said..." Garu turned his head and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I wouldn't be needing the antidote." He said the words slowly as if he knew she had a hard time processing the words.

Pucca stared blinkingly at him."Do you mean that the effect of the potion has worn off?" A thorn seemed to be pulled from her heart but a knife seemed to twist in her gut at the same time.

"No." He stated laconically. When Pucca frowned, he continued "It just means that I don't want the effect to wear off."

A taut silence reigned between them before Pucca said brokenly, " Y-you dont mean that."

"Pucca-" Garu started.

"No! You don't mean that. Damn you, you cant!" Puca stood up from the steps. When Garu stood up and tried to come near her, she took a step backwards then she shook her head. "You'll feel differently once you take the antidote. That's just the potion talking."

"No. This is _me_ talking. And I'm saying that I don't want to take the antidote."

"For god's sake, Garu. Why?" _This is not real. Don't be an idiot. Have some self-preservation._

Garu rubbed a weary hand over his face. "I was thinking earlier and I decided that I want what we have right now." When Pucca opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand. "Let me finish. I'm not used to this emotions thing and it's hard to say as it is." Pucca pursed her lips but obeyed.

"Pucca, I-" He cleared his throat. He speared a hand through his hair. He turned his face up to look at the moon. He spoke more to himself than to her. "All my life, I had been alone. I was self-sufficient but that didn't mean I didn't need anyone. But I convinced myself otherwise because it was easier to believe that than admit I was lonely. Before all _this,_ I have never felt this whole, this happy, this at peace. That potion was a blessing in disguise. Because of it, I had found my happiness in you." He turned and faced her. The moonlight illuminated his face and Pucca knew he meant what he was saying which made it all the harder for Pucca to resist him.

Her eyes shimmering with tears, her voice quavered. "But _I'm _not happy."

"Give me a chance to make you happy. All I'm asking is to let me love you."

"This is not right."

"This feels _too_ right. That's why you're running scared." He shook his head. "You don't want to hope that what we have is the real thing. I admit this is not the conventional way of falling in love-" Pucca snorted in sarcasm. "But I have only ever been in love with you. And I _want_ to remain in love with you."

With her eyes blazing, she turned around to face Garu. "You can't just take the antidote and fall in love on your own! Damn you, Garu... Why can't you?" She said her voice rising with the anger and pain she kept. When Garu didn't seem to know how to answer, something inside her turned cold. "Whether you take that antidote or not, I still won't stay with you. What we have is a lie and I refuse to pretend any longer."

"Pucca... Its just... I- I don't think I _can _love. I don't know if I can fall for anyone. Only _you_ have shown me how to let oneself go and love deeply and dangerously. If I could fall in love with anyone..."

_It would have been with you_. The words hung heavy in the air but it just wasn't enough.

Garu reached out a hand pleading with her to let him hold her. Pucca bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't trust herself to think straight if he was too close. Finally, Garu sighed and dropped his hand dejectedly.

After a long pause, Garu answered "Pucca, I was coward to hide behind my code of chivalry. I was a bastard to have pushed everyone, including you, away. But I've changed. You've taught me to take risks and find my happiness. I like who I am now and that's because of the love I have for you." His eyes only held the truth of his words. "So whatever your decision would be, _my_ decision still stands."

"Fine then. We've said our piece and there's nothing more to be said." Pucca said her tone aloof.

With one last look at Pucca, Garu turned and walked back inside the house. The hollow sounds of his footsteps on the floorboards echoing on the emptiness within her.

0o0o0o

11:30pm

Abyo couldn't summon the courage to go inside the house so he found himself strolling across the garden until he stopped and sat on a bench facing a small pool of water. decorated with strategically placed large rocks and aquatic plants and flowers. The full moon reflected on the still water.

It was a beautiful night and he didn't mind the cold. He'd rather stay there than go inside and face Ching's even colder silent treatment. Not that he was complaining. He deserved it after the way he treated her.

The ironic thing was, he regreted the way things turned out between them but _not_ the fact that he kissed her.

Abyo let out a gush of breath as he remembered how hot and sweet her kisses were.

Lately, he had often wondered how it would be like to kiss her. How soft would her lips be? How hungry? Was she the kind to take charge, or did she like to be convinced?

But now that he knew, he couldn't help but think about how perfect that moment had been. Kissing had always been fun and games for him. But with Ching... he felt more. So much more that it terrified him. It felt so right and in that moment, everything seemed to fall into place.

Then she gave him _that_ look. A look that screamed hurt and bewilderment. Something twisted in his gut when he realized she didn't feel the same thing. After that, his defense mechanism kicked in and he started acting like a total ass just so she wouldn't see how hurt and confused _he _was.

Abyo stood up and went near the pool. He plunked down on a large rock and stared at his reflection. The moonlight outlined his head and gave shadows to his drawn features.

He stared at his reflection as if it held clues to why was he feeling like this. So lost and confused. Then there was that feeling again of something churning in his gut, some feeling he couldn't define.

"Ching..." He whispered sounding sweet and tender to his own ears.

Suddenly, the water began bubbling. "What the-" Frogs residing in the water hopped away but the carp swam faster in circles as if it could get away. Abyo jerked away from where he was sitting and stood some distance away from the pool.

"-_Fuck..._" Then the water illuminated a blue light then red and other colors followed.

Abyo slowly went nearer to get a closer look. The colors swirled and began to take form. He saw images of him, Ching, Pucca and Garu when they were kids. Pucca was chasing Garu and Abyo was taking his shirt off with Ching giggling behind him. Looking back to those days with a more experienced eye, he could tell Garu expected Pucca to start chasing him. In fact, he didn't look the least bit annoyed. And Abyo... he seemed to be trying too hard to impress Ching who was regarding him with amusement and adoration.

Abyo smiled at the image of the young girl with her braids and her chicken bouncing on her head. He was surprised when the image smiled at him then the little girl's form gradually became that of the woman he knew today. She was still wearing that familiar sweet smile and the dreamy twinkle in her eyes.

Unthinkingy, he reached out to touch her face when the carp jumped at him before diving back in a large splash.

"Argh!" He groaned when the cool water splashed on his face. He wiped his face with his hand and when he looked back in the water, he saw the present Ching in her room. She was crying.

Abyo cursed himself.

_Ching was curled on the bed hugging a pillow as she cried softly. _"_I love him... I love him..._" _She repeated over and over. The words broken only by her sobs._

Abyo felt a searing pain went through him. _She was in love with someone else._ Why should he care? He couldn't be jealous. He didn't love Ching. At least not more than a friend. What he was feeling now must just a be passing phase. _It must be, _ he thought.

"_Oh, why did I kiss Abyo? Stupid! Stupid! Just a stupid mistake. I'm such a-an i-idiot._" _Ching sobbed brokenly._

Her words burned him. She loved the guy so much that she was crying over something that wasn't her fault. _He _was the one who kissed her and she was feeling disloyal.

She must've just been imagining the guy she loved when she responded to his kiss. Abyo felt something cold and heavy drop on his chest at the thought. He clenched his fist and pounded it on a nearby rock. It cracked under his strength.

What was the most perfect moment for him was nothing but a stupid mistake for her. He shouldn't care. But he did. And that was because...

He didnt want to think of why he did. He didn't want to name the emotion that was creating a storm inside him. The only thing he could do right now was to deny whatever that was. In some ways there was safety in ignorance and pretensions.

He pushed himself from the rock he was sitting on and went inside the house. He didn't want to barge in on Ching's private moment so he laid down on the too small sofa and waited for sleep to come.

Unknown to him, the image of Ching on the pool remained.

"_Why did it have to be you? Oh, Abyo, I love you so much._" _She whispered to herself._

The colors then swirled and faded and the light dimmed until it was gone. The only thing that remained was a seemingly ordinary pool of water.

0o0o0o

**Author's notes: So again, please leave a review. Feel free to scold me for only posting now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I'm sad yet relieved that their story has come to a conclusion but they deserve a happy ending, don't you think? This is the final chapter.**

0o0o0o

_Day 4_

_8:30 am_

"Okay, Ching. About last night..." Abyo started hesitatingly. He was in the kitchen cooking omelets for breakfast. "Crazy huh? We weren't thinking clearly so you shouldn't beat yourself up for it. Don't worry, It's never going to happen again…" He paused. "Okay… Still too insensitive? "

Abyo looked at the blank smiling faces he drew on the eggs on the carton. "Of course it wouldn't happen again. It shouldn't. So stop pestering me." He picked up an egg and cracked it and poured its contents on a bowl.

"Abyo, whatare you doing?" He heard a familiar melodic voice behind him.

"Ching!" He turned abruptly. "I, um, I didn't know you were there." He was about to lean on the counter behind him when he accidentally brushed his hand on the heated pan. "Ow! Shit!"

"Oh no." Ching quickly turned on the faucet then rushed to his side. She took his injured hand and held it under the gushing cool water for a few minutes.

"Wait there. I think I have something that could help." She hurried out of the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a small kit in one hand. She laid the kit on the counter beside them and took out the cream. "Pucca gave me this cream along with a first aid kit before we left. Here. Give me your hand."

Abyo laid his hand on her small and dainty fingers. He had singed the hair off the back of his hand and the skin was a bit red. It didn't really hurt that bad but he liked how she minded him like a mother hen.

She scooped a small portion of it and gently spread it on his burn. "I'm just going to wrap it with a bandage." He didn't say anything; he just stared at her face as she did it. Her brows were furrowed as she concentrated on being as gentle as possible. "There. Better?" She asked still holding his hand as she looked up at him under her long, thick lashes.

Abyo found breathing to be an effort. He couldn't think of something appropriate to say.

_Just say yes, you idiot._

"Maybe if you kiss it, it would be."

Ching blinked at him.

_Where in the hell did that come from?_

"Abyo I, I-" Ching hesitated. She didn't seem to know what to say so she looked away from him. He didn't know why the act bothered him so much.

Abyo's voice came out more harshly than he intended, "Forget was a stupid thing to say, anyway." He frowned and was about to step away from her when he felt her small hand grasp his forearm.

"Abyo, wait..." She stepped nearer him and gently clasped his injured hand with hers. She raised the back of his hand to her lips and placed a tender kiss there. She then held his palm up to cup her cheek and looked up at him. There was something in the way she did so that made his chest tighten. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before.

_What was she doing?_Abyo thought.

"Abyo, I..." Ching must've seen the confusion on his face because she suddenly stopped her words and dropped his hand. "Sorry." She said sounding embarrassed and... hurt?

"About what?" He asked. "What was it you were saying before?" He asked sounding nonchalant. When she cringed, he added more urgently, "Tell me."

"Nothing. I just- I just wanted to make you feel better." She blushed at her words. Abyo felt warm pleasure at her words at the same time he felt disappointed. Irrationally, he thought she was going to say something _more_. _Well, what else did you want her to say?_

Ching suddenly stilled. She furrowed her brows. "Abyo, I think..." _What?_ _What's going on inside your head?_"I think your eggs are burning." _Huh?_

Oh for crying out loud... His omelet.

He hurried to turn off the stove and saw the barely edible food. He groaned. "I guess I should've turned it off first, huh?"

"You don't say?" Ching grinned at him humor dancing back in her eyes. He grinned back. Despite everything that has happened, he was still no proof against her smile.

0o0o0o

_10:30 am_

"Pucca, can you serve that to table 9? Dada's still busy washing dishes." her Uncle Ho asked, not taking his eyes off the food he was cooking as he pointed to the tray of food at the counter.

"Sure..." Pucca said sounding less like her bright and cheery self. She turned away and hurriedly picked up the tray.

"Pucca!" She heard her Uncle Dumpling call her. She turned to see him busy adding spices to the pot of sauce he was making. "There's another batch of noodles there for table 3 and another for table 6."

"Sure..." She replied monotonously.

Looking at Pucca, Linguine directed his question to the other chefs "Why don't we hire another hand?" He commented as he was adding garnishes to a dish he was preparing, "We would surely use the help."

"We already talked about this. We don't have enough to pay for another employee." Uncle Dumpling replied.

"But we're already overworked. Not to mention our beloved niece is already working twice as hard." Linguine answered.

Pucca refrained from rolling her eyes. "Guys, I'm right here." _Really, they were talking as if she wasn't in the room with them._

"Do you think our Pucca is ready to work again? Vacations refresh you. She's tenser after her time off." Uncle Ho commented before he stopped working and turned to her.

Uncle Dumpling responded, "Pucca, why don't you take a real vacation? You know, where you actually _leave_ Sooga for a while."

"I'm fine." She told them all the while avoiding their eyes. "I'm just eager to get back to work. That's all."

Her uncles casted disbelieving glances her way.

She had reservations about going back to work but she didn't want to be cooped up inside the house with Garu. Not that they would be bumping into each other needlessly. He seemed to be avoiding her too. She hadn't seen him all morning. Which was fine with her. _Totally fine._

Pucca irrately blew on the strand of hair that escaped her odangos. Then she turned to balance two trays of food on each hand and the other tray on her head. She made her way through the maze of tables and automatically laid down each food of their respective customers. Or so she thought.

"_This_ isn't what I ordered." She heard a voice say. It was irritatingly shrill amongst the racket in the restaurant.

She turned to a woman in her fifties seated behind her. She had her dark hair kept in a loose bun at the back of her head with curly tendrils framing her stern face. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Ping. I'll get you your order. It will just be a sec."

"It better." She replied haughtily.

Pucca looked at the other tables and found that she'd mixed up the three orders. _God, focus Pucca. Stop messing up,_She mentally chastised herself.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm sorry, but I believe I served you the wrong order." She said politely to a boy who must still be in his teen years. The food wasn't touched yet so she figured she could just switch them to their respective owners.

"Damn right, you did." The boy replied rudely taking the bowl of noodles and loudly drinking a large portion of it. He settled down the bowl and met the barely concealed annoyance in Pucca's eyes.

Pucca tamped down her urge to smack the smirk off his face. Instead she said, "Of course, sir. I'll go get your order. Don't worry though, that would be on the house."

"Oh, I wasn't worrying." The boy snorted.

"Pucca!" She heard Mrs. Ping call her.

"In a moment, Mrs. Ping." She replied trying not to sound irritated.

After explaining to her uncles why they'd be making another batch of noodles for the three customers, she approached the other table who's order she messed up. It was Ring-ring. "Ring-ring, I'm sorry. I served you the wrong order-"

"I know." She cut her off. "This one tastes weird."

Pucca's eyes bugged out. She quickly looked at the direction of the kitchen and hoped none of her uncles heard that. Saying they were very sensitive about their cooking would be an understatement.

"Would you mind waiting for your order?"

"Yes! I want my food _now._" She frowned petulantly. _Spoiled brat_, Pucca thought. If Ring-ring was impatient, then Pucca too was fast losing her cool.

"It will just take a moment-"

"_Now!"_

_"_I'm sorry but that's not possible." She replied trying to tamp down her quickly rising temper.

"But I'm hungry and I want it right now!" Ring-ring was just trying to piss her off like always though she picked the wrong time to do it. Her blood was already reaching boiling point.

"If you want, I can serve you some refreshments-"

_"Now!"_

"ENOUGH!" She was so pissed off that she couldn't help the words that were leaving her lips. The restaurant, including Ring-ring, became silent as they watched wide-eyed and listened to the commotion she was creating but Pucca hardly noticed.

"Will you just give me a break! I've been really stressed for several days worrying about everything! Thinking that somebody's going to _die_ay minute now. Or _glow_." People were staring at her as if she lost her mind. And maybe she did.

"This is because of an idiot who can't even spell. Now the people I need right now are off to some godforsaken place searching for some magical cure_he_ won't even take. Damn him!" At the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't making any sense to those who were listening but she wasn't trying to make anybody understand. She was just venting out her frustrations, whether she wanted to or not. Her mouth wasn't something she could control once she was pissed.

"I say it's _wrong_. That it's _temporary_. You know what he said? Do you?" She asked, her angry gaze fixed on Ring-ring who looked like a cornered prey.

"Um... I..." Ring-ring began before she shut her mouth and shook her head. Looking wearily up at her.

"He said _no_!" She cried incredulously. "Can you believe that?" She directed her question to the rude teenage boy she was talking to earlier. His cockiness seemed to disappear at her cutting stare. "Am I not right? Isn't it temporary?"

"Y-yes... I mean no! I mean..." He stammered looking as if he wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole.

Pucca looked at Mrs. Ping and the woman looked away hoping Pucca won't talk to her.

Then she said in a dangerously soft voice in the deathly silent room, " I do _not_ want anyone adding to my list of problems. _Or_ to the list of people I want to beat up until they're unconscious ... So either you want to eat or you don't but _don't_give me crap about it. Got that?" In the distance she heard a small terrified whimper.

With that, she turned around and walked away. She went to the kitchen to fetch the trays of food and served them to the right customers. After that, she asked her uncles if they would excuse her because she wasn't feeling like herself. Her uncles had all but ushered her out the door oblivious of what had transpired outside their kitchen.

She walked away not really knowing where she'd go. She was going to regret everything she said. But at that moment she just didn't give a damn.

0o0o0o

_12:00 pm_

Garu had gone to Goh-Rong looking for Pucca and had heard interesting accounts about what had happened a few hours before he arrived. He shook his head not knowing what to think.

He was headed to the lake. He knew that was the most likely place Pucca would be running off to after that eventful morning.

"_I like this place." Pucca stated out of the blue while they were fishing in the lake._

_He thought about the privacy the place gave them. "Yeah, me too." He said nonchalantly waiting for a fish to take his bait._

"_It's just that, nothing's going to be the same after this. Everything would change but this place stays the same." She sounded wistful. "If running away was an option, at least, I'll always have this place waiting for me."_

"_You're welcome to run to me. I'll take care of you." She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips before she squealed in delight when she felt a fish tugging on her line._

The memory tugged at him. Well, she's not likely to come running to him anymore. But… he put his hand inside the pocket of his pants feeling the small velvet box. Somehow, he had to convince her that she was the only woman he wanted to be with.

He spotted a solitary figure sitting on a log facing the picturesque view of the lake. She had her arms wrapped around herself looking the most vulnerable Garu had ever seen her. She wasn't wearing her strong persona at the moment and he knew Pucca wouldn't want anyone seeing her like this. She might even hit him.

_But here goes…_

Garu walked steadily towards her determination etched on his face. He was standing beside her and except for a little twitch of her head in his direction, she sat silently hardly giving him any acknowledgement. When he sat beside her she still didn't speak. Garu fought the hopelessness that threatened his resolve.

"What are you doing here?" Pucca finally said but she still made no eye contact.

"I was out looking for you." Garu simply said. "I went to the restaurant."

Pucca groaned. "I botched it, didn't I?" Pucca sighed regretfully. Garu chuckled and Pucca whirled looking at him as if her temper was about to flare up again.

"You didn't." He quickly assured her and she gave him a look that said, _give me a break_. "Really. Many people were laughing their asses of about how they wished they had a video or at least a camera to take a picture of Ring-ring's face when you did your 'insane fit' on her. I guess word spread and now there are more customers there expecting more drama."

Pucca shook her head muttering confusedly, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I don't know _what_ to think."

Garu hooked a finger under her chin so she would meet his eyes, "Then don't think about it. At least for a while."

She nodded so Garu reluctantly dropped his hand back to his lap. "Pucca, the last time we talked, you said something about me just taking the antidote and falling in love on my own."

"And the last time we talked, I thought we've said all that needed to be said-" Pucca answered sharply.

"Hardly." He muttered.

"-So I don't know why we're talking about it again." She said through gritted teeth.

Garu's chest expanded as he breathed deeply. _Patience_, He did _not_ need to get into a fight with her. Not now.

"You were right." That shut her up. _Good_. "I realized I insulted you. I was selfish and I didn't consider your feelings on the matter. So I-" he cleared his tight throat "I'd take that antidote so I could fall in love with you again. The right way."

Pucca didn't answer but she turned to face him again just looking at him for a whole minute. She had an impassioned look on her face and Garu couldn't tell what she was thinking.

She suddenly bolted upright from her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Garu stood up too looking at her levelly while she seemed to carefully avoid his eyes.

"Pucca?"

"You have no way of knowing if that's going to happen, Garu. You're going to change your mind when you realize you never really loved me." Her tone was flat and emotionless.

"We spent days getting to know each other and frankly, now that I know you, I realize how blind I was not to fall for you sooner." He said wryly.

"Or maybe, you just were being yourself and no potion was dictating you to love me." His eyes shadowed in pain. But she didn't notice.

"Nothing is dictating me when I tell you that you're an amazing person, Pucca. That's a fact many of us know. People trust you because they know they can always count on you. You've been with me through the years and you've never let me down. And I thank you for that. " His eyes shone with sincerity.

She whirled around facing him and thundered. "I do it because I can! I don't want your gratitude!"

"That's right, you don't expect anything in return." He said tenderness softening his eyes.

"Why can't you just face the fact that what we had this past few days are fantasies? They were never meant to last." She argued.

"And why can't you just face the fact that what we had this past few days are what was supposed to be? Maybe, it's been you and me all along?" Garu countered and Pucca looked stunned at this.

"Pucca," He took her hand rubbing small circles on her wrist. "I may take that antidote but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on us."

When she didn't answer, he put his other hand in his pocket again. His heart pounded hard on his ribcage and he found it hard to breathe."I- I have something for you." He felt like the next words were going to be the hardest things he'd ever say.

When he pulled it out, Pucca's eyes widened. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Define 'stupid'." He opened it and revealed a heart-shaped ruby with two smaller diamonds on either side. The precious stones were set on a thin silver band. "Is this stupid?"

Pucca gasped at the expensive ring, "No, it's- it's beautiful." After eyeing the ring she looked up at him wariness and hope fighting in her eyes.

He took her trembling hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. "Rings are a symbol of love and commitment. And I want you to have this so you would know that you're the one I want to be with."

"Garu, please, this isn't the time-" Tears were gathering in her eyes but she blinked them back.

"Pucca, I want you to be my wife _but_…" Pucca's breath hitched. He didn't know if it was because of the word 'wife' or 'but'. "But you're right. This isn't the right time. Once the potion is totally out of my system, I would wish to become your husband. That is... if you'll give me another chance."

"You still don't know if- Garu!" He grasped her by the shoulders and roughly pushed her against the tree. He placed his hand on the tree trunk on either side of her head encaging her.

"Stop denying as if I'm the only one who could feel _this,_" he grasped her hips and pulled her to him. Electric heat surrounded them like a tangible thing.

His lips were agonizingly close to hers as her rapid breaths warmed his lips. "Make no mistake, Pucca. This is for real. _I'm_ real." Then he kissed her with all the passion he could summon. There was an intense sexuality so raw he could feel the impact to his core. Pucca's hands went from pushing him to running her hands over his chest, feeling the contours through the fabric of his shirt.

It took him superhuman effort to pull away. He was breathing hard. "I know you're the right one for me. That's why I gave you that ring. I feel the most _alive_ when we're together. I want that feeling again even after I take that antidote. I'm asking you to give me a chance and not give up on me," his eyes were soft and beseeching. "Will you wait for me until I get our situation straightened out? Will you, Pucca?"

"I,I-" Pucca closed her eyes as if she was trying hard to concentrate.

Garu kissed her again. "Say yes", he groaned.

"Yes," _Yes…_ "I'll wait for you."

0o0o0o

_2:00 pm_

Goda was supposed to be going home that afternoon. Or so they hoped. As they waited, Ching suggested they go to the garden and have a little picnic, "It's not like we have anything better to do" she added with a shaky laugh. They laid on the soft green grass under the shade a tall apple tree. Gardens have always been her favorite spots to go to. They were aesthetic, peaceful and romantic.

They were lying on the ground, soft green grass cushioning their backs. Sunight was streaming through the canopy of leaves above them.

"So… You still didn't tell me what you were doing in the kitchen a while ago." She said awkwardly trying to come up with a topic.

"Cooking the best omelets, of course… Until you burnt them." He turned his head to give her a mock accusing look.

"_I_ burnt them? Seriously?" She laughed, her voice tinkling like melodic chimes.

"Yeah…You crept up on us while my egg guys and I were having a conversation." He said dryly.

She laughed again. "So what were you guys talking about?"

He turned to face the sky again. "Nothing really. It was a rough night. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I got bored, found some pens and the rest is history."

"You found pens and the first thing that popped into your head was: pens plus eggs equals company."

"_Proper_ company." He clarified with a smirk ignoring the fact that he was cracking and beating them for his cooking.

"What? I thought you didn't give a da- um, dandelion about propriety." She blushed adorably muttering to herself that she should just shut up. He turned to face her propping his head on his hand as he grinned at her. Laughing at her choice of words.

"Maybe you've rubbed some of your proper ways off on me." He smirked sexily.

"That would be the day." She drawled.

It was weird talking to him like this. Like everything was normal. But both of them weren't the type to hold grudges or any negative feelings. And with Abyo, he had a knack of making you feel comfortable and secure without even trying.

As she was laying there beside Abyo, Ching caught sight of a ripe, red apple hanging low on a branch. She smiled.

She cast a furtive glance at the man lying beside her. She sat up and looked at him at the corner of her eyes, "Come on," Ching tugged on his hand and he sat up. "Huh?"

Ching stood up, "Give me a boost. Help me reach that apple over there and we'll split it."

Abyo stood up, linked his hands together and let Ching place her foot on them. "Oomph!" He said as he lifted her up. "Stop moving so much. You're going to make me lose my balance."

"A little higher." She ordered the tip of her fingers brushing against the smooth bottom of the fruit. She tiptoed and leaned a hand on his head for balance. "Got it!" She said delightedly.

"Good." Abyo swept his linked hands to the side dragging Ching too. She let out a squeak as her knees buckled and her legs were swept from under her. Her eyes instinctively closed as she waited for the inevitable fall. But the next thing she knew, she was being cradled by two strong arms.

She cracked an eyelid open and saw him grinning down at her with a suggestive twinkle in his eyes. "Abyo!" She swatted him on the chest in punishment. Her mistake dawned on her when she became aware of how solid and muscular he was underneath the fabric of his shirt. She quickly pulled off her hand. "Y-you could've just let me down gently, you know."

"Where's the fun in that? I wanted to see your reaction." He chuckled. "You're eyes bugged out then your face scrunched up. You're like baby sometimes. So worth it."

"A baby! Really?" She muttered ironically, her eyes glinting with mischief. Wanting to get back at him and indulge herself with _his_ reaction, she slowly licked her lips. His face took on a serious expression as he watched her little movement. His eyes were strangely transfixed on her mouth and her eyes didn't leave him as she held the apple to her lips and sank her teeth into its skin. it's crisp, firm flesh leaving a tart and tangy taste on her tongue. The crunch of the apple barely concealed the sound of his groan.

Ching wanted to tease him, drive him crazy, anything! She didn't know where she was getting her bravado. She didn't feel like herself. She felt risky, dangerous and… sexy. Maybe it was because she spent the night crying about him, maybe it was because she wanted to prove that she could also be like the type of girl she thought he wanted, or maybe it was because she finally admitted to herself that she was indeed in love with Abyo. Heck, maybe it was the apple. She just knew that she wanted to make him feel the way she did whenever they were together.

Abyo didn't make any move to lower her to the ground. He just cradled her against the warm, solid wall of his chest.

Emboldened by his reaction to her, she held out the smooth side of the apple to him. "A bite won't hurt you." Her voice sounded husky. His eyes darkened with desire and he leaned forward to take a bite. His teeth accidentally nipped on her thumb. Her breath quickened at the tingling sensation it brought to her whole body.

She lowered the hand that was holding the apple and let him chew. She watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing at the action. She didn't know why she found it so erotic.

"Ching, why are you doing this?" His voice was low and rough. At his bold question, Ching seemed to lose her nreve. She felt like a trapped prey, unable to escape his piercing gaze.

She didn't know what to answer to him. She could feel the burning heat creeping up her neck to her cheeks. "If you could just kindly let me down please, I-I would appreciate it." She mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her? She sounded like a hostess, as if she was asking him whether he wanted coffee or tea. Not at all the risky, dangerous and sexy woman she felt earlier.

"I said you could let me down now." She repeated her voice stronger but he still made no move to lower her.

"Not until you answer my question." His eyes narrowed in on her. His grip on her tightened stubbornly.

This was agony. Ecstasy.

Lunacy.

"You'll get tired." She answered haughtily. She shrieked when Abyo suddenly sat on the ground taking her with him causing her her to lose her hold on her apple. He encircled his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap and watched the fruit roll away.

"Not for a while, I won't."

"Let me go." She said trying to pry his arms open to no avail.

"Are you trying to get back at me for kissing you last night?" Ching gave up on trying to get loose and turned her head away. She did not want him to see the turmoil he caused her.

"I don't want to talk about-"

He cut her off, "Well I do. I told you, that won't happen again. I swear. Just," He loosened his hold on her and ran a hand through his hair. "Just stop giving me that look."

"What look?" She asked. "Can I get off your lap now?"

"Alright!" Ching kept herself from reading too much on his obvious reluctance to let her go and moved to sit on the ground next to him. "I was talking about that look you gave me on the forest and the same one you gave me when we're up on that Acacia tree, before we kissed."

Ching was mesmerized by the intensity by which he was looking at her. Her breathing was coming on short ragged breaths and she felt herself swaying towards him. Abyo's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "Dammit! I mean _that_ look you're giving me again." He ground out. "You're killing me Ching, 'cause I don't know if it's really me you want."

_What's he talking about? _He was all she could ever want, all she could ever dream about. She was missing him even though they were together. An ache had settled over her chest and refused to go away. And when they kissed… there was a hot aching low on her belly and just remembering it made her burn again. She couldn't answer. Her throat felt tight and the air left her lungs.

Abyo abruptly stood up his back facing her, "Don't worry, Ching. I'm not going to move in on you. Because when I kiss y- someone, I want to be sure that they know _who_ they're kissing. I don't want to be a substitute for anyone." Ching didn't know what he was talking about but he sounded like it meant an awful lot to him that she knew that.

"Abyo?" Ching stood up and moved behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stated," I don't know what you're talking about."

0o0o0o

_4:00 pm_

Oh, god, those eyes are going to be the death of him. Wide and expressive yet an enigma. They show so much and hold back much more. When she held that apple out for him to bite, looking so sexy and sinful, she could tempt a man to give up his religion.

Her hand was warm on his shoulder. "Abyo?" She repeated but he couldn't face her and not do something they'd regret.

"It's nothing, Ching. Let's go back to the house and wait for Goda." He replied pointedly. He turned and walked passed her without so much as eye contact. The easy atmosphere was gone again.

She didn't answer. She didn't follow him. When he looked back at her, she had her head bowed, hiding her face from him.

"G-go ahead." Her voice seemed overly bright and brittle. "I'll try to find a signal and make a call."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Abyo asked feeling hesitant. He needed a little space just to gain a little perspective. But there was something so vulnerable about the way she was hiding her face from him. _Was she crying? Because of him?_

"No." Her voice came out strong and clear. She lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were as dry as a bone. "I want to make a personal call."

Abyo nodded and turned to walk back to the house a bit surprised at Ching's change of moods. He slammed the backdoor close. _Women! He could never understand them_. What was so personal that she didn't want him to know? Technically, her calls were none of his business but if she was going to check up on Garu, he had a right to know.

Then an awful thought came to him. _What if…_His knees buckled and it was a good thing he was already in the living room and the sofa was there to catch him. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or scream, but there was an unpleasant heaviness that dropped on his chest.

_Garu._

"No… not him. Anyone but him." He caught his face with his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees in an indication of despair. He closed his eyes but the image of Ching and Garu holding hands on the hospital bed burned through his retinas.

As he waited for Ching or Goda, whoever came first, to walk through the door, his mood became darker and darker.

All his life, he was second to Garu. He loved the guy and through the years, their rivalry became just a source of fun for both of them. Although, he never really won at anything against him, as much as he tried and he didn't really mind that much anymore.

But when it came to women, there was no competition. Dating was his field. Garu wasn't interested and Pucca scared off the other women. But now, Ching? She liked Garu and he admitted that he liked her too. What else happened before he interrupted them?

Abyo rubbed his temples. His head was hurting. He didn't know how this would pan out between the four of them.

_I've always lost to Garu._ The thought would not have been a big deal but this was _Ching_. Was he going to compete with his best friend and lose the woman he-

The air left his lungs in a rush. This was it. He was blind and arrogant and idiotic not to have realized sooner. There was a horrible churning feeling in his gut. Raw emotions were tearing him apart. He couldn't breathe and if he didn't know any better, he'd say the burning behind his closed eyelids were tears.

After all this, was he going to let Ching just walk into Garu's loving arms and call _him, _Abyo, nothing more than a friend?

"No! I'm not going to let that happen." And that was because he-

_Loved her._

Damn this! He surged to his feet and ran to the back door. He ran and ran, each step solidifying his decision to grow up and own up to emotions he was only beginning to understand.

Then he saw her, jumping down the tree, her hair long and unbraided. It trailed behind her before cascading down her back as she landed on her feet. He remembered at the start of this crazy journey, she had removed her ribbons to tie up the broken bottle pieces. His hands had itched to run through her hair. It was exactly what he was feeling at that moment too. She straightened and had a surprised look on her face when she saw him standing there gawking at her.

"Um, I wanted to make a call but there was no one was answering. But I did get some texts from Pucca and-"

"Garu texted you?" He was breathing hard, more from anxiety than exhaustion.

"Yes." Ching looked bemused. "You'll never guess what he said-"

"I think I have an idea." Ching looked bemused at his dark tone "He's the one isn't he? The one you love? The one who you cried about last night? The one who you think about when I kiss you? He's the one, isn't he?" He was almost shouting at her. He swallowed. Every part of him itched to just grab her and kiss her until all she would ever think about was him. Best friend or not, he was going to go against anything or anyone for this woman.

"How dare you spy on me?" Her eyebrows jutted down her face set in a scowl. Indignation and righteous anger were sparking in her eyes. She shook her head as if clearing her mind then voiced her incredulity, "And now you think I'm in love with Garu?"

"Ching, you don't have to deny it. I heard you last night crying about how much you regretted kissing me because you love him so much." He snorted scornfully, "I should've known anyway. The way you're all caring and loving in that hospital bed. Holding his hand and-"

"Look. I care about everybody. That's my nature. That doesn't mean I'm in love with Garu. I love him but-"

"You also love Pucca. There are repercussions. I get it." He rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Abyo-"

"I told you, I get it."

"No you don't!" Ching yelled at him angrily. She glared at him, her eyes smoldering. "Are you even listening to me? Won't you just let me finish? _Damn _you, Abyo! Just- damn you!"

Abyo's eyebrows raised in disbelief. This was the first time he'd heard her curse. So many varying emotions and thoughts ran through him that he didn't realize he wasn't really listening to her. Much to her increasing anger.

She marched towards him furiously angry tears running down her face. "_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!_ I don't want Garu because I want _you_!" She pushed him and hit him on the chest repeatedly and all he could do was let her. He stood there stunned as he looked at her tear-streaked face "You're the one I've always wanted... I hate this! This is all your f-fault. Now you're just going to laugh at me and tell me I shouldn't feel this way. And then- and then you're going back to parading all those bimbos under my nose and-" She hiccupped and a wave of tenderness went through him. He caught her wrists.

"Let me go. I'm not done punishing you. You did this to me and I hate you!" She didn't seem to care how irrational her words were. She struggled to free herself.

"No, you don't." He whispered his low voice in stark contrast to her screaming one. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders. "You really mean that, don't you?"

She stopped struggling and gave up. Her shoulders hunched in resignation. She burrowed her head on his chest. "I wish I could say you're wrong." Ching sobbed.

"Sshh… It's alright" He caressed the back of her head soothingly then whispered in her ear, "You know, I once asked Goda if she could make me dozens of love potion." She stiffened and tried to get away again but he wouldn't let her. It felt so good to hold her within the circle of his arms. "I wanted to use it on only one person. I knew it was dark magic and not really love but when she's with me, my brain stalls and all I could focus on was her. I wanted her to feel the same. I wanted her but I didn't know just how much and why that was."

"It's because you're in love with her, isn't it?. Wow, I- didn't expect that." She tried to sound derisive but it came out really sad.

"I've never been in love before. And it was tough to admit that I fell in love for the first time." Even now, he couldn't bring himself to just _say it._

His arms tightened around her. She fit him perfectly, as if she belonged there. A thought struck him and he smiled. "Remember what you're godmother said the first time we came here?"

Ching shook her head.

"She said something being perfect is being where one belongs. It didn't make sense at that time but I get it now. It's like finding the last piece of a puzzle."

She didn't know where he was going with this but she couldn't help but hold her breath.

"What I'm saying is that… I'm not a perfect guy. God knows all the embarrassing mistakes I made. But...with us- together like this. I feel like this is where I belong. I've found my place. With you." Abyo swallowed. She wasn't answering. He tucked her head under his chin. He'd like to think he was man enough to face rejection but he just didn't want her face imprinted on his brain when she did reject him.

"I love you, Ching." There. He said it. At least when she rejected him, he laid it all on the line. He was brave enough to do that at least. "I'm not good with this. I can't say it eloquently-"

"No…" She put some distance between them so she could look at him. He let her go and forced himself to look her in the eyes so she would nonetheless know he meant every word. "That- that was all you needed to say. And you're right. Where you are is where I belong too. I love you, Abyo."

"Ching…" He groaned out her name and pulled her to him again in a loving embrace. That one syllable conveying the emotions he had supressed for so long.

_His woman. Just as he was he_r _man_. A hot flush of excitement flooded through his veins. The concept brought out his possessive streak.

"We've talked enough." He stated before he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that took their breaths away. His insides tugged and burned at the first stroke of his tongue against hers. He could still taste that faint taste of apples. When they pulled away, their breathing was ragged. "God, Ching. You drive me crazy."

She smiled and gave a deep-throated laugh that sent heat pulsing through him again, "That was my plan."

"Ching…When do you think you're godmother would be back?" There was a weight of meaning in his words as was the heated look he was giving her.

"I have no idea, but…" She pulled him to her for another kiss then. _Riiip._ Abyo's eyes widened when he felt the fabric of his shirt tearing. He pulled back and she took off his ripped clothing.

"You- you…" He stammered unable to form a coherent sentence as she gave him that come-hither look again.

She nipped on his earlobe before whispering, "I've always wanted to do that." His heart banged inside his chest and blood pounded in his ears.

"Are you sure about this? Your godmother might come back." _Why are you trying to change her mind?_

"I'll take that risk. Maybe you've rubbed some of your impulsive streak off on me." She trailed a finger from his throat to his abdomen. Before he could catch her finger, she turned and ran towards the house laughing as she did so.

Abyo ran after her. She ran inside and had the backdoor flying open. He ran inside to and saw her standing inside the kitchen her back to him. He caught her to him and encircled his arms around her waist. "Game over!" He nuzzled her neck before kissing her there. "Now where were we?"

"Abyo…" Ching said warningly but he felt her shivering.

"What?" He asked not even raising her head.

Someone cleared their throat. He froze then looked up to see a pair of pink eyes looking at him humorously "I'm back! Though, it looks like you still didn't want me to." She eyed Abyo's lack of shirt and he shrugged noncommittally.

"No! We were just… just…" Ching just shrugged unable to explain or maybe lie about their situation. "How are you?" she asked, her shyness taking over again as she changed the topic.

"Oh, the usual. The Xithis and Osaphus quarreled over the smallest thing. The _smallest thing. Ugh. _And I got held up because I had to help their queens settle over a diplomatic dispute again." She replied airily flipping her green hair. They both nodded, pretending that what she said made sense. "Anyway, I'd probably bore you about that. What you _want_ to know is about the potion, right?"

"Right." They both eagerly said at the same time.

"Well, you'd probably think this is weird, I do too, but…" Goda started.

Abyo refrained from raising a disbelieving eyebrow at her introduction. He wondered how she could still find _anything_ weird. But the more he listened to her, ther more he had to agree. He chanced a look at Ching's awestruck face and knew that she's on to something.

"We have to go now." Ching said determination etched in her face. "they have to know this right away."

"Agreed. If we go now, we'd probably reach it early in the morning." Abyo said rising to his feet.

"Nonsense. You can go there my way." At Goda's statement, Ching and Abyo eyed each other nervously. Goda chuckled then skipped away. "Get your bags and follow me."

She led them to a pool of water surrounded by large rocks and aquatic plants and flowers. The same one where Abyo saw dream-like images he could still hardly believe in.

"Wait there. This will only take a minute." Goda said cheerily. "Ooh, I wish I could go with you but… I'm needed here. Who knows what those Xithis are going to do next."

She put a hand in one of the bags that were attached to a rope around her waist. She pulled out a handful of sandy… _stuff_ and sprinkled it on the pool. After picking through each of her other bags and putting a handful of each of its items on the water, the pool bubbled and a peculiar blue mist rose from them. The frogs started jumping away much like how they did last time he was there. Then when the water became tranquil again, a sense of stillness entered the atmosphere. Everything seemed oddly silent.

"Wha-"

"Sshh…" Goda held a hand through her lips. Ching stood beside him holding his hand reassuringly. "Look." She whispered.

They came closer and he heard Ching gasp. There was an image of Ching's house floating on the still water like a ghostly reflection. "Then what?" Ching asked her eyes filled with wonder.

"Step inside." She said. The two removed their shoes and dipped into the cool water. Oddly enough, the image wasn't dispersed. "Now, if you two are ready, I'm going to say the incantation and you'll be on your way."

"There's no place like home?" Abyo muttered under his breath. Ching elbowed him.

The witch took a deep breath in preparation, "_There is somewhere I would like to be_ -"Her voice took on a clear yet delicate quality. Then Abyo remembered something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Wait! About last night-" He quickly started.

Ching shushed him.

"_Get me there fast and quick like the speed of _light-" She continued. Her eyes were closed as she ignored him.

"The water lit up and- and was that you? Were you watching us?"

"-_So mote it be_." Her pink eyes opened and winked at him,

The last thing he saw was Goda smiling and waving at them then there was the sensation of falling. He remembered the feeling of being in a rollercoaster and he suddenly felt as if he's leaving his guts behind. Jets of bright lights circled and streamed passed them. His hand involuntarily reached for Ching and she held his hand in a death grip. The portal opened up and a few seconds later, they tumbled out of the opening along with their bags.

The scent of fresh grass greeted him and when he opened his eyes, he saw Ching's house a few feet ahead of them. She laid beside him. He sat up and helped her up. He chuckled, "Well, that was fun."

Ching eyed him derisively as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She groaned.

He smiled before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, babe, home sweet home."

0o0o0o

_6:00 pm_

Pucca had just finished showering. She put her earphones on again as she listened to her music blasting in her ears. Ching had always said it was a bad habit to listen to very loud music but, what the heck, she loved the serene isolation it gave her.

As soon as she finished with her bathroom rituals and had put on her comfortable red dress, she took off her earphones and turned off the music from her Ipod.

"Pucca!" Her head jerked towards the direction of the booming voice.

"_Good god, _Abyo!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Ching! You're here too."

They were sitting on her bed, apparently waiting for her. "We tried to call you several times but you weren't answering. When we got here, I opened the door with the spare key you gave me." Ching explained looking very eager for some reason.

"Hey, Pucca." Abyo called. In contrast to Ching, he seemed very relaxed and content. "What's up with the door? Or the lack of it, to be accurate." He drawled hitching a lazy brow as he pointed to the rectangular whole where her bedroom door was supposed to be.

"Um, long story." She answered vaguely her face flushing as she remembered the bathroom incident with Garu.

"We were actually expecting Garu to be with you. I wanted to wait for you in your room and _he_ was supposed to be downstairs waiting for us." Ching looked drolly at Abyo.

"You can't lock me out of this conversation." He replied smugly. "Literally, you can't. Pucca doesn't have a door."

Pucca suddenly rushed to their sides and hugged them. "I missed you, guys… A lot." A weight seemed to be lifted from her chest.

He hugged her back. He wasn't used to her hugging him, but he could certainly get used to it. "Yeah, you too Pucca."

"I missed you too." Ching replied as she hugged her best friend back.

Pucca let them go and she sat on the bed facing them. "So, where's the antidote?"

"We don't have it." Abyo said simply.

"WHAT?" Pucca stared at them incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"Goda didn't make any." Abyo said bluntly. "When Goda was analyzing the potion, she realized that there were many elements that had nothing to do with making a love potion. She said something about raisins but I'm not going to go into that. Let's just say that whoever made that _love powshun _didn't know jack about making one."

"But…" She trailed off. Her head was spinning.

"Pucca," Ching said gently choosing her words carefully, "Garu was affected by a different potion. Though, I think the maker didn't know that he made a different one."

"I… But… Garu…"

"Even if it wasn't a love potion, it was still dangerously flawed. If it weren't for Garu's strong mind and body, he would've died from those attacks."

Abyo piped up obviously waiting for her reaction. "Get ready for this, Pucca."

"Get ready for what?" She asked breathlessly. She didn't know if she could handle more surprises.

"The potion only resulted in _intensifying_ emotions that were already there." Pucca looked shell-shocked so Ching added slowly, "The effect would only last for a day so Goda didn't bother making an antidote. There may be some side effects but eventually, that would fade as well."

"But, that can't be." Pucca whispered. The ring on her finger gleamed and caught her eye.

Ching followed her gaze and gasped in delight. Abyo made a choking sound before chuckling, "Woah! That is one impressive ring, there Pucca. Where's your fiancé?"

"Garu went back to his house to get a few things." Her eyes looked dazed. "But, maybe she got it wrong. Garu said he still loves me."

"Then that should tell you something." Ching said wisely. Pucca thought her friend seemed to be glowing happily.

"I don't believe it." Happy tears gathered in her eyes as she clutched her ringed hand to her heart. "He loves me. He really loves me."

"I wish I could see his face when he hears this." Abyo grinned at her as he looped an arm around Ching's shoulder. "Now, don't you have some place to go?"

Joy spiraled up through her."Yes! Thank you guys." Then noting the pink blush on her best friend's cheeks as she gazed at Abyo, Pucca laughed delightedly then kissed Ching on her warm cheek. Before pulling away, she whispered, "You and Abyo, huh? I need the details later."

Ching giggled, "Same here."

With that, Pucca quickly got off the bed and hurled herself from the house. She hopped on her scooter and drove away feeling her heartbreak disappear replaced by relief and true happiness.

Ching leaned her head on Abyo's shoulder. "They're going to be so happy together and I know so are we."

Abyo looked restless. "Yeah, but… Can't we follow her? I want to see Garu's reaction. Can you imagine his jaw dropping at the news?"

"We can't go there yet. They need privacy." She told him in a placatory manner.

"But-"

"Abyo…" Ching whispered his name huskily sending shivers up his spine. "Let's go to my place. I want to rip that shirt you're wearing."

Abyo grinned seductively at her, his eyes twinkling provocatively. "You just say the sweetest things."

Minutes later, Pucca found herself outside Garu's house. She parked her scooter then rushed to his porch banging on his front door.

"I'm coming!" His voice sounded impatient. He swung his door open and saw her. "Pucca? What on Earth?"he sounded worried.

Pucca rushed to wrap herself around him. She buried her face on his neck sobbing a little. "Oh Garu, I've loved you forever. I'm done waiting."

"What brought this on?" Garu tilted her chin upwards to meet his smiling eyes. He cupped her jaw and gently wiped her tears with his thumb

"Abyo and Ching came back. They didn't bring an antidote."

His eyebrows met in confusion and she continued, "They didn't bring any because the effect would only last for a day. It's been really _you _loving me all this time!"

His eyes looked surprise for a second before he smiled smugly, "Told you it was real."

"Wow, _that's _your reaction to my news? Abyo would be disappointed." She laughed, "I guess you want me to admit you're right."

"I'm not right every time. But I often am." He joked and she grinned back.

"Don't push it." Then she looked at him with an odd expression, "Ching and Abyo said that it wasn't actually a love potion. Its effect was to intensify feelings that were already there. That would mean that… you had feelings for me even before."

His eyes lit up as if he just realized something. "I guess, that would explain this." He pointed to a small box on the coffee table.

Pucca wordlessly went to it. When she opened the lid, her breath caught in her throat. "T-these are the things I gave you when we were kids." There were thick bundles of love letters, several photographs of them together, showing a young Garu struggling against Pucca. There were also a few odd items like rocks in the shape of a heart with their names written on it. "You kept them all this time?"

"Uh-huh. I told myself it was because I cared for you as a friend so I couldn't throw it away." Garu shook his head. "Every once in a while I take it out and just look at them." Garu was great at deceiving himself. He had ignored the nostalgia he felt whenever he read her letters and ignored disappointment he felt every time he thought he could never get those simple days back.

"I came back here so I could show it to you. I wanted you to know that it's not impossible for me to love you once I've taken the antidote." He shrugged. "I didn't realize I've loved you for years. God, I'm dense." He smiled ruefully.

"You really didn't know you loved me?" Pucca was awestruck at the revelation.

"No, I guess the one thing that potion really did was make me acknowledge my feelings for you. It made me accept the inevitable and that is we are better off with each other." Garu took her left hand. He smiled at her with all the love shining in his eyes. "Now that you know that what we have is real, can we live the life we were meant to have? Starting with…" He didn't let go of her hand as he kneeled before her. He kissed her ringed finger. "-making me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife. Will you marry me, Pucca?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She pulled him to her feet and kissed him. She laid a hand lovingly against his jaw, rough and shadowed with stubble. "I'll marry you today, tomorrow, I don't care because I know you love me too."

0o0o0o

When she first realized Garu contracted a magic potion, she knew things just wouldn't be the same. She was glad that it didn't. And ten years later as she watched her son playing with Ching and Abyo's daughter, she felt like she really was living the life she was meant to.

She looked at her husband, cradling their baby daughter in his strong arms. Garu was holding a stuffed toy, a black panther, to her face, making her babble incoherently as she reached for it. Pucca felt that her heart couldn't possibly contain the love and joy bursting inside her at the moment. She felt like she could never show him enough how happy he made her. Garu lifted his head and met her eyes which were shining with happy tears.

He smiled at her and said, "I know, love. I know."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all your kind reviews. They keep me going whenever I have a writer's block or whenever I feel like I do not have the energy anymore to write.**

**And please check out my other stories:)**

**(Just so you know, I got Goda's incantation from the internet.)**


End file.
